OJOS DEL FUTURO
by Momoyo20
Summary: Es hora de buscar los Horrocux Harry poco a poco ve a Hermione como más que una amiga pero ella ya no lo mira a el, sus ojos son ya ven otro futuro...
1. Chapter 1

OJOS DEL FUTURO

Corriendo por los pasillos, escapando a toda velocidad, si los atrapaban eran historia.

Subiendo escalones, entrando en cuartos, abriendo y cerrando puertas, les pisaban los talones, no debían mirar atrás, el sudor frió escurría por sus frentes, la respiración era agitada, estaban en un piso que rara vez frecuentaban, no había aulas o sanitarios, solo viejos cuadros y algunos muebles arrumbados.

-Lo... perdimos-Ron se paro a mitad del pasillo mirando por donde habían llegado, se inclino sobre sus rodillas para respirar con fuerza, Harry y Hermione lo imitaron y se detuvieron en su carrera

-Eso, creo...-Harry miro a sus dos amigos y dibujo una sonrisa-Valió la pena...la carrera, ¿No?-Pregunto

-Si, valió l-la pena-Comento Hermione en eso escucharon una voz no muy lejos de donde estaban

-¿Estan por aquí preciosa?-La voz de Flinch resonó en el pasillo, sus pasos hacían eco por el pasillo acompañados por el maullido de su horrorosa gata, los amigos se miraron con espanto y de nuevo pegaron la carrera.

Hermione se recordaba así misma que esa persecución valía la pena, ver la cara de Malfoy y el resto de los Slyterin llenas de forúnculos al agregar una poción sobre su comida por haber golpeado a un elfo domestico era algo que valía, mucho, mucho la pena.

Encontraron una puerta al final del pasillo, algo escondida detrás de una armadura, haciendo un lado el adorno lograron abrirla y entraron a ella, se amontonaron sobre la puerta y la abrieron un poco, miraron como Flinch escudriño un poco y salió corriendo cuando escucho un ruido en otro lugar, vieron correr a Dean y Nevill, suspiraron con alivio y cerraron la puerta alejándose unos pasos de esta.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Escucharon una voz dentro del cuarto, todo estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, se miraron confusos sin pronunciar palabra y caminaron lenta y silenciosamente a la puerta, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lugar se ilumino, todas la velas que había en el cuarto se encendieron dejando observar el lugar y a un joven avanzando hacia ellos con la varita apuntándoles.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?-Pregunto el desconocido que esquivaba los objetos tirado por el suelo

-Nosotros, nos, bueno, perdimos-Respondió Ron

-Nadie se pierde hasta mi habitación, ¿Son mortifagos no es verdad?-Dijo en tono amenazante el individuo-_Accion varitas-_Vocifero y las varitas de los tres chicos salieron de sus túnicas, atraídas por el conjuro, pero envés de que el tipos las tomara las dejo chocar contra la pared que se encontraba atrás de el-¿Quién los envió, Malfoy, la loca de Lestrange _(Mal escrito) _o el mismo Voldemort?-No se movió en lo absoluto, parecía furioso apunto de explotar, los tres chicos lo miraron con temor, no sabían a donde habían dado a parar

-No, no somos mortifagos, esto es un accidente, no sabíamos que...-Comenzó a explicar Harry pero fue interrumpido

-¿Quién los envió, ¡respondan!-Grito apuntando con su varita hacia Harry y con lentitud fue acercándose a el, Ron y Hermione estaban atrás de el y caminaban con dirección a la puerta, poco a poco la mano de Ron trato de acercarse al pomo de la puerta para salir corriendo, logro su objetivo y comenzó a girarlo con lentitud

-No escaparan-Grito y lanzo un hechizo hacia la mano de Ron que se quejo-Respóndanme-El tipo estaba muy desesperado por lo pudieron notar

-Nadie nos envió-Grito Harry frente a el-Ya te dijimos llegamos accidentalmente-

-¡Mientes!-

-No miento, somos estudiantes-

-Si son estudiantes que hacen en este lugar, aquí no hay nada que les incumba-

-Nos escondemos-Intervino Ron que se frotaba la mano

-¿De quien?-Pregunto, ahora puntando a Ron

-De Flinch-

-Imposible, Flinch tiene prohibido subir a este piso-

-Es verdad, Flinch y su gata nos persiguen-Intervino finalmente Hermione, el tipo dirigió su rostro a Hermione que se percato que tenia los ojos cerrados, cosa que ninguno había notado dado que aquel sujeto tenía el cabellos sobre los ojos, bastante desalineado con un aspecto muy poco amistoso

-Espero por su bien que no me mientan, por que les puede ir muy mal-El tipo retrocedió, hasta llegar a una muy deteriorada chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos flu que estaban sobre esta y los arrojo

-Señor-Dijo asomando su cabeza en esta pero sin dejar de apuntar a Harry, creyeron que era el momento de escapar o así lo pensó Ron que de nuevo trato de salir y de nuevo el mismo hechizo golpeo su mano

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?-Dijo en voz baja quejándose del ataque, no sabían con quien hablaba pero algo les daba muy mala espina, el tipo saco la cabeza un poco más relajado y bajo su varita, enseguida un cuerpo salía de la chimenea

-Oh, oh-Dijo Harry cuando vio que el director se sacudía ceniza de la túnica

-Buenas noches chicos-Saludo el director acomodándose sus anteojos

-Tranquilízate Jack son estudiantes, ¿no les hiciste nada?-

-No ellos están bien, solo ese-Dijo señalando hacia Ron –Es un cabezota-Dijo con alivio y se tiro en un sillón detrás suyo

-Profesor, nosotros-Decía Harry pero el hombre le indico que se detuviera en su explicación

–Calma, esta bien, nadie salió herido, pero como llegaron aquí?-Pregunto a los tres

-Nosotros,-Dijo Ron

-Vera-Señalo Hermione

-Estábamos-Continuo Harry

-Ya veo-Termino Dumbledore agitando la cabeza

-Dijo que nadie volvería entrar a esta habitación-Dijo desde el sillón Jack

-No ha pasado nada-

-Pude haberlos matado, me prometió que nadie estaría, que...-Comenzó a alterarse y las velas del lugar comenzaron a parpadear, un viento recorrió el lugar

-Jack tranquilízate-El chico comenzó a frotarse la cabeza y agitarse

-Ya estoy bien-Dijo poniendo una mano frente a el para que no se le acercara-Trate de continuar hace unos días pero...-Señalo hacia un escritorio lleno de hojas y libros, alrededor de este se encontraban otros tantos –Aun tengo los recuerdos algo frescos-

Los chicos se miraron entre si sin comprender ni una palabra

-Discúlpenme, no es uno de mis mejores días, no quería asustarlos pero, discúlpenme en verdad-Levanto su varita –_Accion varita-_Las varitas de los chicos volaron hacia sus dueños, los tres solo las tomaron y guardaron silencio al no recibir respuesta de ninguno continuo

-En serio no era mi intención asustarlos...-Les dijo como manera de que se presentaran

-No hay problema...-Dijo Hermione por cortesía se presento –Soy Hermione Grager mucho gusto-

-Claro como a ti no te arranca casi la mano-Comento Ron en tono sarcástico a la joven

-Este de aquí es Ron Weasley- Señalo pero de inmediato bajo la mano como, reprimiéndose a si misma- y a mi izquierda Harry Potter-Finalizo

-Mucho gusto, soy Jack Selke-

-Disculpa-El chico giro el rostro a Harry –Tu dijiste cuando entramos, nos preguntaste si éramos mortifagos, y bueno quería, bueno si es posible saber ¿por qué?-Fijo su vista sobre Jack y también noto que tenia los ojos cerrados

-Harry, creo que será mejor que...-Le respondió Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido

-Espere profesor-Se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a Harry

-Creo que tu mejor que nadie podrías entender lo que me pasa-

-Jack no creo que sea buena idea-Protesto el director

-Por eso lo digo profesor, el esta en demasiado contacto con Voldemort y tal vez ya sepa que estoy aquí-

-Lo dudo-Camino hacia los chicos y tomo a Jack por el hombro

-Descansa mañana hablaremos-Le pidió, Jack solo camino hasta una cama y se sentó sobre ella

-Y ustedes-Señalo a los tres, Ron había estado rezando con que algo pasara para que Dumbledore se olvidara de ellos pero no fue así

-A mi oficina-Caminaron fuera de la habitación, Hermione giro su rostro hacia Jack antes de salir, calculaba que tenia su edad pero el cabello y la poca barba que tenía lo hacia lucir mayor...

_Hasta aquí algo confuso pero ahí van las aclaraciones, están en el sexto curso y como dije les jugaron una broma a los Slyterin lo que dio como resultados que terminaran corriendo por los pasillos y subieron al ultimo piso donde usualmente van a parar los objetos inservibles, algo así como el desván del castillo donde esta este tipo Jack Selke que los amenaza y toda la cosa, se supone que nadie entiende nada con las conversaciones a medias por eso con Dumbledore se aclaran las cosas... _

Ahora los tres estaban sentados frente al escritorio del director que los miraba a cada uno detrás de este.

-Bien, me imagino que llegaron a la habitación de Jack por accidente-Dijo finalmente después de unos minutos, los tres asintieron en silencio

-¿Y se puede saber la razón que provoco ese accidente?-

-Bue-eno, nos-nosotros estábamos corriendo-Dijo Hermione

-¿De quien?-

-¿De quien, vera es gracioso, estábamos corriendo de...-Respondió Harry pero al no ocurrírsele nada miro a sus amigos buscando apoyo

-De, de, de...de, Gynni-Finalizo Ron

-¿Su hermana?-Pregunto un incrédulo Dumbledore

-Si, mi hermana-Puntualizo Ron

-Si vera, Gynni, bueno nosotros...-Harry continuo pero no sabía que excusa inventar

-Le estábamos preparando una sorpresa-Apunto Hermione Dumbledore la miro-Por lo de su puesto en el equipo-Y miro a los otros dos

-Si eso-

-Una sorpresa-

-¿Y que tipo de sorpresa?-

-¿Qué tipo?-Ron miro a Hermione

-Una escoba nueva-Intervino Harry

-¿Y por una escoban corrían por el ultimo piso?-

-No, bueno si, lo que pasa es que escondimos su vieja escoba y se ha enfadado-Hermione piso a Ron para que siguiera

-Y alguien le dijo que la habíamos escondido nosotros y se a puesto como loca, ella es muy peligrosa cuando se lo propone-

Dumbledore los miro a cada uno y finalmente cedió

-Deacuerdo, les creo, me imagino a lo que se refiere con lo peligrosa que puede ser su hermana señor Weasley, me han comentado lo efectivo que es su hechizo de _mocomurciélago _-Los tres suspiraron aliviados

-Pero, ahora hablaremos de cosas serías así que necesito toda su atención-SE aclaro la garganta y cambio su mirada a una sería

-Por error han llegado a conocer al inquilino del ultimo piso del castillo, eso no debió de pasar y ustedes no deben comentar nada en lo absoluto-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Ron y se arrepintió al ver la cara de Hermione

-Bien, el joven Jack esta oculto en el castillo por que como les ha dicho, Voldemort lo busca-

-¿Para que?-Ahora fue Harry el de la pregunta

-Por algo que paso hace aproximadamente 20 años, antes de que Voldemort intentara atacarte Harry, Jack es el hijo de alquimistas muy prestigiados, su madre murió cuando tenía 6 años cuando investigaba una poción, su esposo siguió con la investigación después de el accidente-

-¿Su padre era Samuel Selke?-Pregunto Hermione

-El mismo-Ron miro a Hermione y susurro a Harry que como lo sabía

-Como les decía en esa época Jack había sido aceptado en Howarts y la orden sospechaba que Voldemort buscaba al padre de Jack, ya que era uno de los pocos alquimistas que quedaban, el publico los avances que había tenido la poción en la que trabajaba a Voldemort le llamo la atención por que dicha poción permitía ver el futuro y eso le interesaba mucho, la orden se entero demasiado tarde de una taque que tenían planeado, fue durante el verano, hubo un explosión y Jack fue alcanzado por ella.

No lograron conseguir la poción, ser perdió con la explosión y todas las investigaciones referente a ella, pero se llevaron varias cosas, entre ellas un libro donde se menciona una poción para regenerar un cuerpo de alguien ya muerto-Dumbledore miro a Harry quien entendió a que se refería el profesor

-El que utilizo para, recuperar su cuerpo en el cementerio-Susurro

-El mismo-

-¿Y que sucedió con Jack, por que no lo mataron?-Pregunto Hermione

-No seas tan positiva-Se quejo Ron con la castaña que no le presto atención

-Con la explosión lo creyeron muerto pero el único que murió fue Samuel, la explosión alcanzo a Jack le dio directamente en los ojos y por alguna razón la poción lo afecto, no perdió la vista pero adquirió una habilidad, una muy poderosa-Se puso de pie y camino hacia su pensadero que esta colocado en una repisa, se coloco la punta de la varita en la cabeza y después hecho un delgada línea en el recipiente, se giro a lo chicos y continuo

-Jack puede ver el futuro, cuando la orden llego lo encontró y lo traslado a San Mugo ahí nos enteramos de su nueva condición y Voldemort también, si no consiguió la poción ahora podía obtener una bola de cristal equipada-Dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica y se volvió a sentar en su silla

-Jack solo tenía 11 años casi doce perdió a su familia y ahora tenía un poder que lo ponía en riesgo, regreso al colegio como cualquiera, su recuperación fue veloz y parecía adaptarse a su nueva habilidad con rapidez, hasta que las cosas empezaron a cambiar, al principio Jack tenia el control de lo que quería ver y sobre quien lo quería ver, pero las cosa fueron cambiando, su poder crecía y no podía controlar todo lo que veía, sabía lo que le pasaría, con el tiempo no tan solo era eso, también comenzó a ver el pasado, no había pasado más de un año cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Jack iba de mal en peor, logramos controlar sus visiones de ambos tiempos con algunas pociones y hechizos además el comenzó a seguir la investigación de sus padres para detener las visiones de manera definitiva, el era el que más sabía sobre el tema y en muy poco tiempo tubo avances asombroso pero el tiempo pasaba y el poder se hacia más grande y menos control tenía sobre el, y un día...alguien murió, Jack vio a una mujer una tarde, lo que vio era su futuro, ella moriría ya entrada en años en una cama con su familia pero cayo fulminada al instante a mitad de la calle-

-¿Cómo fue eso?-Harry pregunto

-Descubrió que si miraba la muerte de alguien por alguna razón lograba adelantar su tiempo, Jack hacía avanzar el tiempo-

-Entonces el...la mato-

-Si, el mato a la mujer, pero descubrimos que era mortifaga, el rumor se esparció, unos meses antes de que Voldemort atacara a tus padres, escondimos a Jack en el castillo y desde entonces sigue aquí, aun no hemos encontrado la manera de contrarrestar los efectos pero el estado de Jack empeora, se a aislado por completo, antes se le veía por el colegio sobre todo en la biblioteca, pero ahora no puede mirar un jarrón sin que le afecte, el resto de sus sentidos también a comenzado a alterarse y pronto ya no podrá ni siquiera hablar sin tener el temor de poder matar a la persona-

-Ahora veo por que tanta paranoia-Dijo Ron cuando caminaban por el pasillo hacia sus dormitorios, Hermione le dio un codazo-Oye-

-No seas inconsciente, ese chico debe estar sufriendo mucho-

-No lo dudo, pero tiene muy buen tino, mira como me a dejado la mano-Levanto la mano lastimada que tenia una gran mancha roja

-Deja de rascarte tonto-Le reprocho la castaña

Harry iba en silencio, si pensaba que el lo pasaba mal y tenía el miedo de que lastimaran a sus amigos por culpa suya no podía imaginar que se sentiría estar en los zapatos de Jack...

Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, acomodo a tientas las hojas y libros que se encontraban esparcidos, después de algunos minutos con fastidio dejo todo, coloco sus manos sobre sus ojos y por un momento pensó en abrirlos, pero se arrepintió, no quería tener otra semana con aturdidores recuerdos que no lo dejarían descasar, regreso a su cama y se quedo en esta, suponía que ya era de noche, hacia ya un par de horas que se habían marchado sus inesperadas visitas y Dumbledore quien había regresado poco después acababa de marcharse a su despacho...

Podía sentir que el sol entraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en la cara obligándolo a despertar, estuvo apunto de abrir los ojos por reflejo pero se contuvo, había olvidado correr la cortina, se dio vuelta para que la luz no le diera en el rostro, después recordó, el jamás corría las cortinas, no necesitaba luz, percibió un aroma extraño pero nada despreciable, comida y muy suculenta, y otro aroma, uno que había conocido el día anterior, se sentó en la cama

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Buenos días a usted también-Respondió con sarcasmo Hermione

-A, yo...buenos días...¿cómo durmió?-Dijo algo cohibido por su falta de educación, rara vez recibía visitas (y sobre todo tan seguido)

-Bien gracias, espero que usted también-

-Algo, disculpe ¿pero que hace aquí señorita Granger?-

-Dígame Hermione-

-Deacuerdo ¿qué hace aquí Hermione?-

-Ayer el profesor Dumbledore nos hablo sobre su codició, yo quería saber si...-

-¿Quiere saber su futuro, ¿Quiere que le diga que se casara con alguien importante y toda su vida estará resuelta-Jack hablaba con un sarcasmo muy pronunciado, se puso de pie y camino hasta donde suponía que Hermione estaba-Que usted morirá en una mecedora con su gato en el regazo y que accidentalmente tal vez se tropiece y caiga muerta en mi habitación-Jack hacia maniobras con sus manos como un exagerado gesto de misticismo-No lo lamento, no soy adivino en renta-Le dijo poniendo la cara sería y con un pronunciado seño fruncido

-En realidad yo no estoy interesada en eso-Le reprocho la castaña

-Pues serías la primera-Jack camino hasta su cama, abrió un cajón de un mueble a lado de esta y saco un par de guantes, camino a donde Hermione había dejado una charola con comida

-¿Lo ha traído usted?-

-Si, espero le guste-

-Huele muy bien, no dudo que sepa igual-Pero camino y dejo de lado la comida de Hermione y tomo una manzana que tenía en un frutero-Pero no como esas cosas

Hermione le miro extrañada, ¿quien no comía zumo de calabaza, unas tostadas y ternera, miro como Jack comía la manzana y después de cuatro mordías la dejaba y tomaba otra, cuando miro la manzana por la mitad, noto que estaba podrida

-Bueno, ¿a que debo su visita si no es para una lectura de mano?-

-Bueno yo estaba interesada en ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme, con que?-

-Con tu investigación-Señalo el escritorio y se volvió a reprimir por señalar

-Mi investigación, ¿en realidad sabes de que se trata?-

-Algo ,leí lo que tu padre publico hace años, me parece interesante-

-Lo dudo, ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore ha logrado grandes avances que me ayuden y no necesito ayuda de una estudiante promedio que entorpezca todo-

-Yo no soy una estudiante promedio-Se quejo Hermione

-¿En serio?-Pregunto incrédulamente Jack

-Soy la que obtuvo mayor calificación en los T.I.M.O.S en los últimos 3 años-Jack pareció meditar un poco...

-Sabes donde esta Hermione quedamos de vernos en la sala común para repasar-Pregunto Ron a Harry en la habitación

-Creo que en la biblioteca-

-¿Otra vez?-

-Si-

-No crees que se la pasa mucho ahí...más de lo normal-

-Ya sabes como es, con eso de que ya estamos a un año de salir del colegio etc, etc-Dijo vagamente Harry

-Me preocupa que se este excediendo, Gynni me comento que no a estado durmiendo muy bien que digamos, ya ni le escribe a Krum-

-¿Pensé que te molestaba que le escribiera?-Harry le dirigió la mirada finalmente tomando interés por la conversación

-Ya pero, esta actuando muy extraño últimamente, no me digas que no lo haz notado parece más, no se ausente, ya no participa tanto en clases-

-Si, la clase pasada de Flinwith casi se duerme-Ambos se miraron como tratado de pensar que era lo que ocultaba la castaña

-¿Y si la buscamos?-Preguntó Ron –Nada más para saber que esta bien-Reitero

-Si creo que si, solo para saber que no esta en problemas-Confirmo Harry y de inmediato busco en su baúl el mapa del mereorador, Ron se apresuro a mirar junto con Harry, miraron de arriba abajo

-En la biblioteca no esta-Afirmó Harry

-¿Dónde entonces?-

Buscaron por unos minutos, hasta pensaron en la posibilidad de que hubiese salido del castillo, cuando se percataron del pequeño letrero, bastante escondido de Hermione Granger, junto a otro de Jack Selke

-¿Esta con ese psicópata?-Grito Ron pero se tapo la boca cuando Nevill que había entrado a la habitación se le quedo mirando, Harry se puso de pie, y salió seguido de Ron.

-¿Qué hace con el?-Pregunto el pelirrojo cuando caminaban hacia el lugar

-No lo se pero hay que averiguarlo-

-¿Y si le esta quitando la vida a Hermione?-

-No digas estupideces-

-Ya oíste a Dumbledore ese tipo roba el tiempo, debe tener más de 30 años y luce muy joven...-

-No hagas hipótesis, si fuera lo que tu dices Dumbledore no lo dejaría estar en el castillo-

-Tal vez Dumbledore no lo sospeche, tal vez utiliza a los estudiantes como un tipo de fuente o yo que se...-

-En verdad es fascinante todo esto-Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo las notas de Jack –Jamás pude haber pensado en todas estas posibilidades-

-Casi ningún mago piensa en las posibilidades infinitas de los objetos, por eso es que no avanzan, la lógica es algo muy cerrado y no permite ver más aya-

-Tienes mucha razón, he sido testigo de cosas que rompen toda lógica, pero nunca llegue tan lejos, siempre existen las limitantes-

-Si, mi padre también tenía muchas limitantes, de no haber tenido, esto no sería tan difícil, aprendí que todo tiene un infinito, las cosas, las personas, todos tienen una esencia infinita-

Jack estaba recargado sobre la vieja chimenea y Hermione le miro sin entenderle del todo, al sentir el silencio supo que no le había entendido

-Lo que trato de decir es que todo esta relacionado con todo, cuando toco un objeto puedo ver su historia, todo lo que ha visto pasar para estar en este lugar, y cada lugar diferente, tiene otras cosas diferentes, otras historias y esas historias tiene otras más, es como ver el reflejo de un espejo sobre otro espejo, mi mente se llena de recuerdos que no son míos, de vidas de personas totalmente ajenas a mi, sus vivencias se vuelven mías, me confundo hasta el punto de perderme, de no saber quien soy en realidad-

-¿Por eso estas aquí encerrado?-Pregunto Hermione dejando las notas a un lado, se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba Jack

-Si, ya no eran solo las personas, también los objetos me afectaban, no es bonito escuchar a las paredes hablar-Rió sarcásticamente

-Me lo imagino, me muero de hambre, ¿quieres comen algo?-

-Te mentiría si te digo que no-Caminaron por la habitación que para ese entonces estaba ordenada

Las cortinas estaban abiertas y los rayos del atardecer alumbraban el cuarto, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, Jack ya no usaba guantes, había pasado casi 4 meses desde que Hermione habían comenzado a continuar la investigación, habían logrado que el tacto de Jack dejara de absorber el tiempo, habían sido duros esos meses, desvelos para Hermione y grandes dolores de cabeza para Jack.

-¡Dios! hace años que no como tan bien como en los últimos días-

-No se como es que te habías mantenido tanto tiempo así, que yo sepa no tomabas ninguna otra cosa que no fuera fruta y no mucha-

-Espero seguir así un rato más...ya me...había fastidiado de la fruta, eso de absorber el tiempo...es otro de los efectos secundarios que mi padre no había previsto, ahora tendré tiempo de más y bueno, creo que hasta que no se agote tendré esta apariencia durante algunos años más-

-Sabes por cuantos año más?-

-Imagino que pog unogs 20 og 30-Jack masticaba filete mientras respondía, trago y dijo

-Por tu pregunta supongo que me veo demasiado joven-

-Algo-

-¿Qué tan algo?-

-18 tal vez 20, creo que serás un buen Dorian Grain-

-¿Quién demonios es Dorian Grain?-Harry y Ron habían entrado con barritas en mano

-¿Qué demonios les ocurre, que hacen aquí y por que están apuntando a Jack?-Hermione se puso de pie encarando a los recién llegados

-Vaya nosotros que nos preocupamos por ti y mira como nos premias-Ron la confronto en tono enojado.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Jack

-Nada solo estos dos paranoicos-Señalo Hermione muy enojada

-Nosotros paranoicos ¿y el que, el es el de delirio de persecución?-Ron le gritaba a Hermione y apuntaba a Jack, Harry no había dicho nada se alegraba de que todo estuviera en orden

-¿Gustas algo de comer Harry?-Pregunto Jack mientras ambos chicos seguían discutiendo

-Caro-Harry esquivo a sus dos amigos y tomo asiento a un lado de Jack que escuchaba atentamente

-Sírvete lo que gustes-Le indico

-Gracias-Harry tomo un plato y se sirvió un pedazo de pastel que había y al igual que Jack miraba el espectáculo de sus dos amigos

-¿Siempre discuten?-Pregunto cuando ahora la discusión se había remontado a hechos pasados, muy pasados

-No siempre-Respondió cuando escucho a Ron quejarse de que Hermione había guardado una nota de Lockhart bajo su almohada en su estadía en la enfermería durante su segundo año

-Bueno solo la mayor parte del tiempo-Rectifico

-¿Cómo es que han durado tanto tiempo como novios?-Pregunto Jack inocentemente Harry se atraganto con un pedazo de pastel y los dos que discutían se callaron y voltearon a ver a Jack gritando a mismo tiempo

-¡No somos novios!-

-¿Están seguros?-Pregunto incrédulamente

-Si-Afirmaron

-Deacuerdo por que no se sientan y comen un poco y aclaramos la discusión pacíficamente-Sugirió y ambos bastante sonrojados tomaron asiento

-Ahora bien ¿a que se debe su inesperada visita?-

-No te interesa-Respondió Ron

-Buscábamos a Hermione-Dijo Harry mirando a Ron

-Bien ya me encontraron pueden irse-Replico la castaña

-No nos puedes correr-Alego Ron

-A ¿y por que no puedo?-

-No es tu habitación es la de el psicópata-

-Te quieres callar Ron-Le grito Harry

-De que parte estas-

-No de la tuya por lo visto-Mascullo Hermione por lo bajo

-Vamos cálmate, anda come para que se puedan ir más tranquilos-

-¿Nos estas echando?-Pregunto un indignado Ron

-Si-Respondió secamente Jack

-Pero como no soy mal anfitrión y mis modales no me permiten echarlos a patadas de mi habitación les ofrezco algo de comer para que se marchen en paz-Ahora atino en el orgullo de Ron quien a mordidas y sin masticar se trago el pastel durante un par de minutos nadie dijo nada

-Estuvo muy bueno Hermione-Elogio Jack y la castaña se sonrojo

-Gracias-

-Por que la felicitas ella no lo hizo, la comida la preparan los elfos, ella solo fue por el pastel a las cocinas-Comento Ron acaloradamente, Harry le dirigió una mirada para que se callara pero este simplemente lo ignoro

-Para tu información-Dijo Hermione

-Ahí van de nuevo-Harry hecho los ojos hacia arriba previendo una nueva discusión

-Yo prepare el pastel para Jack y no para gorrones sin gusto y mal educados como tu-

-¿Me estas diciendo gorrón?-

-S...-Contesto Hermione pero fue interrumpida

-Si y como veras ya ambos supongo terminaron y les agradecería se marcharan-Jack les apunto con la varita de inmediato ambos se pusieron de pie en contra de su voluntad y caminaron hacia la puerta

-Bien un gusto en saludarlos espero nos visiten de nuevo no muy pronto claro, adiós-Los impulso hacia la puerta ya abierta y los saco del cuarto

A la luz de una vela y cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Hermione leía el lomo de algunos libros buscando uno en especial, _TODO SOBRE LAS LAGUNAS DEL TIEMPO Y COMO CREARLAS, _el libro según especificaciones de Jack era uno de los más antiguos en la biblioteca de la escuela, decía que en su casa había un ejemplar pero que se había perdido y que sería de mucha ayuda, ya pasaba de las 2 de la madrugada y si la atrapaban fuera de la cama sería un desastre total.

Por otra parte Harry se había quedado despierto haciéndole una cierta guardia a la castaña con el mapa del mereorador, supo que cuando le pidió la capa era para algo relacionado con el huésped del ultimo piso del castillo y no se equivocaba, oculto tras una armadura con la varita alumbrándole esperaba a que la castaña regresara sin dificultades a los dormitorios, respiro con alivio al observar el letrero que decía _Hermione Granger _salir de la biblioteca, se quedo algunos pasos tras ella para que no se percatara de su presencia y la siguió, pero su sorpresa fu grande cando observo que la castaña no se dirigía hacía los dormitorios ni remotamente, caminaba decididamente al ultimo piso.

-Son casi las 3 de la mañana Hermione en que piensas-Se dijo a sí mismo a mitad del corredor cuando decidía si seguirla o regresar

fue entonces cuando miro el mapa y observo otro letrero que no pensaba encontrar a esas horas _Albus Dumbledore_ acompañaba a otro con el nombre _Jack Selke _ corrió con rapidez para alcanzar a Hermione y no perderle el rastro a su amiga quien ya había recorrido un buen tramo si entraba a la habitación se vería en serios problemas, pero la chica había casi corrido hacia el lugar y Harry no tubo tiempo de advertirle, solo se quedo mirando como la puerta se abría.

Al abrirse la puerta Harry percibió que no pasaba nada, en realidad lo poco que pudo ver de la habitación es que esta estaba vacía, atribuyo aquello a que por el sudor sus lentes se habían empañado, los limpio y miro el mapa que ahora señalaba a alas 3 personas dentro de la habitación

-¿Jack?-Escucho decir a Hermione-¿Estas aquí?-Preguntaba

Harry no lo entendía supuestamente Hermione estaba a un lado de los dos, recapacitando tomo la iniciativa de entrar...

Hermione se asusto cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y de pronto ver a Harry entrando

-Tonto-Le reprocho con una mano en el pecho-Me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí?-Harry miro por la habitación y el lugar en donde el mapa señalaba a Dumbledore y Jack, a la izquierda de Hermione había solo una cómoda donde se encontraba lo que Harry reconoció como un pensadero

-El mapa señala que Dumbledore esta aquí, quise venir a advertirte en cuando me di cuenta de que venías para acá, ¿cómo se te ocurre venir hasta acá a estas horas?-Le toco al Harry reprochar

-Eso no te importa y no deberías espiarme por el mapa-Le dijo la castaña apuntando el pergamino-Además no hay nadie-Harry aprecio como una espesa mezcla comenzaba a salir del pensadero, rápidamente se cubrió a Hermione y a el con la capa y le tapo la boca con una mano, segundos después los dos hombres aparecían frente a ellos.

Jack parecía bastante contento, según la experiencia de Hermione como nunca lo había visto desde que lo conocía, el antes mencionado se tiro sobre su sillón aspiro profundamente y dijo

-¿Qué duro es volver tan de golpe...ya no recordaba cual era el rostro de mis padres, que bueno que guarde esos recuerdos profesor-Le dijo al director quien con mirada apacible le sonrió

-Previendo que esto podría pasarte tu fuiste quien guardo cada uno de estos recuerdos, que con el paso de los años perdiste-Dumbledore con un movimiento de varita vació el contenido del pensadero en una pequeña botellita, la tapo y la deposito en la mano izquierda de Jack que parecía inmerso en su mundo

-Tenla para que la veas cuando quieras-Le dijo Dumbledore

Jack levanto el rostro como si en verdad lo mirara a los ojos y busco a tientas la mano del viejo mago y le regreso el frasco

-Será preferible que usted la conserve como hasta ahora, si me la quedo yo es muy seguro que me olvide de su exigencia y que estos recuerdos se pierdan definitivamente, y se que jamás me perdonaría olvidar el rostro de mis padres por el resto de mi vida-

-Sabía que arias esto, los has hecho siempre-suspiro el anciano y dijo-Me retiro para que descanses, buenas noches-Y desapareció por la chimenea

-Ya pueden salir chicos-Aviso Jack aun sentado, Hermione no se inmuto de que Jack hubiera percibido su presencia, pero Harry no compartía aquello, al despojarse de la capa no pudo evitar

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-

-Los ciegos vemos los que para el resto es invisible-Respondió con misticismo –Eso y que percibí el aroma de Hermione dentro de la habitación y te recomendaría cambiar de desodorante chico, tienes un humor un poco fuerte-Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a donde Hermione, por otro lado Harry se olfateo a si mismo

-¿Que te he dicho de venir después de las horas permitidas?-Su voz sonaba muy sería y hasta cierto punto enfadada Harry solo los miro

-Que nunca traiga a nadie y mucho menos a mi psicópatas amigos-Respondió picadamente-Como sea ¿qué estabas haciendo con el director, claro si puedes decírmelo?-

-Solo recordando viejos tiempos, como escuchaste, ya había olvidado como eran mis padres, más aya de lo físico, Dumbledore dice que ahora me parezco más a mi madre que a mi padre, y dado que no me he visto en un espejo en años, no puedo apoyar su teoría-

-Viste escenas de tu pasado para poder recordar-Comento Harry

-Si es muy deprimente no saber quien soy en realidad o por que me encuentro como estoy, periódicamente Dumbledore me trae el pensadero y vemos memorias de mi pasado, o por lo menos es lo que el me dice-

-¿Con exactitud que es lo que recuerdas de ti?-Pregunto el oji verde

-La primera vez que vinieron, Dumbledore había traído el pensadero unas semanas antes, según parece cada vez que me explica mi condición me nacen nuevos deseos de resolver este problema, pero como al final termino olvidándolo casi todo, siempre empiezo desde cero o no logro gran cosa-Volvió a tomar asiento

-Se puede decir que vivo por inercia, de costumbre, o lo hacia hasta la llegada de mi ángel bibliotecario-Sonrió y apunto a Hermione que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, estaba muy pensativa, se mordía el labio inferior como lo hacia cada vez que trataba de entender algo difícil

-Te vas a sangrar el labio con que lo sigas mordiendo tan duro Hermione-Dijo Jack adelantándose al comentario similar de Harry

-Es que-Dijo la castaña respiro hondo y cerrando con mucha fuerza los ojos cuando loa abrió dijo muy sonrojada

-Jack...-Su voz parecía temblar –Dentro del pensadero tu... ¿los recuerdos del pensadero...tu...bueno tu , puedes ver?-Muy sonrojada y con un hilo de voz termino de formular su pregunta

Harry y Jack que la escudaban con atención, no entendían a que venía la pregunta y el nerviosismo de ella

-Ah... este pues, si, si puedo ver los recuerdos ¿por?-Aliviada por la respuesta de Jack Hermione se volvió a sumergir en su mundo de cavilaciones y hasta unos minutos después cuando el reloj marcaban las cuatro de la mañana la chica dijo

-Será mejor irnos Harry, tenemos que investigar mucho mañana-Le dijo al azabache camino hacia la puerta y salió por esta, segundos después regreso-Maña vendré a verte por la tarde o la noche sino hasta que...bueno yo vengo no te preocupes, Harry-Le dijo al chico que torpemente se despidió y salió del lugar

-Ya lleva una semana así Harry, me preocupa-Comento Ron quien miraba a Hermione en una mesa de la sala común repleta de libros y pergaminos

-También estoy preocupado Ron-Comento Potter

Después del ultimo encuentro de la castaña con Jack esta no había parado en su investigación, más de una vez la señora Prince la tubo que sacar a la fuerza de la biblioteca, y aun así regresaba por las noches a seguir consultando libros, había entrevistado por lo menos 7 veces a Harry para que este le dijera todo lo que supiera de los pensaderos, no comía nada y apenas y dormía, su apariencia era peor que nunca, ahora hacia honor al sobre nombre de rata de biblioteca, en las clases había tenido reprimendas por parte de los profesores que pensaba que hacia los deberes de diferentes materias, sus compañeras de habitación se habían quejado con Mc Gonagall de que Hermione preparara pociones en la habitación, así que tubo que cambiar de lugar y utilizaba la sala de requerimientos, se podía decir que ahora había tomado un descanso para hacer sus deberes, se le veía un poco más relajada y hasta en cierto modo contenta.

-Bueno por lo menos sea lo que sea que este haciendo la mantiene tan ocupada que no ha ido a ver a ese tipo Jack-Dijo Ron, Harry se puso de pie con la intención de ir donde Hermione pero de repente ella se paro y subió a su habitación

-¿Crees que vaya a dormir?-Pregunto Harry a Ron

-Tal vez, no lo se-

-Tengo un raro presentimiento y no me gusta nada-Harry se había sentido incomodo los últimos días y especialmente hoy estaba muy ansioso y eso no era buena señal

-Será mejor que también nosotros subamos a dormir mañana tenemos pociones a la primera-Aconsejo Ron quien comenzó su asenso seguido de Harry

después de una hora en la que sin nada de éxito había tratado de conciliar el sueño Harry había decidido bajar a la sala común, y ahora frente a la chimenea que crepitaba trataba de distraerse con lo que fuera, se estiraba continuamente torcía sus manos y movía los pies en repetidas ocasiones, se sentía extraño ahí, no tan solo era el insomnio si no la sensación de que estaba esperando por algo y no estaba seguro de lo que era, hasta que escucho una explosión que lleno cada rincón del castillo.

Con rapidez corrió hacia la ventana al percatarse de que la explosión había sido en el exterior, más precisamente en el sauce boxeador


	2. Chapter 2

La explosión despertó a casi todos en el castillo, los profesores inmediatamente bajaron y se reunieron en la sala comunes con los alumnos para defenderlos del ataque, ya que las múltiples señales de ataque por el castillo no se hicieron esperar, montados en escobas o a pie, una horda de mortifagos irrumpió en el castillo, entrando por todos los flancos de este, lo primero que pensó Harry fue que aquello era lo que lo había inquietado, tomo su varita entre sus dedos y la presiono con fuerza, por su ventana vio a 3 mortifagos montados en sus escobas volar hacia el salón de adivinación, de inmediato la imagen de su amiga castaña le llego a la mente...

-Hermione-Dijo en voz alta, dio media vuelta encontrándose con mitad de la casa en la sala común, a lo lejos vio a Ron y un tanto adormilado junto con otros chicos que preguntaban que pasaba

-¿Es un ataque?-Le pregunto el pelirrojo cuando Harry había avanzado hacia el

-Si-Contesto secamente, miro a Pravati y de inmediato corrió hacia ella

-¿Haz visto a Hermione?-

-No cuando escuchamos la explosión ella ya no estaba en la cama, es más ni siquiera esta desecha-Le explico la chica de Harry no lo pensó dos veces y con un Ron pisándole los talones salió de la torre de Gryffindor a pesar de que el profesor al mando tratara de serrarle el paso...

- Accio saeta-Grito el castaño-Accio capa de invisibilidad - y de inmediato su escoba y la capa los acompañaban Harry junto a Ron subieron a la escoba cubriéndose con la capa y fueron en dirección al 3° piso...

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Pregunto Hermione poniéndose de pie tirando la silla en la que estaba sentada

-Irrumpieron en el castillo-Respondió Jack

-¿Pero com...?-La castaña cayo cuando Jack le tapo la boca para concentrarse en los sonidos del castillo

-Mortífagos- Concluyo, Hermione se libero de su agarre

-Harry-Dijo en un tono de preocupación absoluta, intento salir corriendo pero la mano de Jack se lo impidió, en un rápido movimiento la atrajo a el tapándole la boca de nueva cuenta con su mano izquierda

-Alguien se acerca-Le dijo a la castaña en susurro, con su mano derecha busco su varita la saco la coloco frente a sus labios y soplo sobre ella como si de una vela se tratase

Todas las luces de la habitación se apagaron, Jack arrastro a Hermione hasta un armario de la habitación, dejando la puerta semi abierta para que la castaña pudiera ver hacia la habitación esperaron

Instantes después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar la poca luz del pasillo pero nadie pareció entrar la puerta se serró nuevamente y escucharon

-Hermione-La voz de Ron llamaba a la castaña, las luces fueron encendidas por Harry que bajaba de la escoba, Hermione se soltó de Jack y salió del armario

-Están atacando el castillo-Informo el castaño-Mirando a Hermione frente a el y desviando su mirada a Jack que recién salía del armario

-Esta salida del closet no es literal-Advirtió apuntando a Ron, quien se quedo con la palabra en la boca

-Como sea-Dijo Harry un poco exasperado-Hay tres Mortífagos un piso abajo, los están reteniendo pero...-No pudo terminar su frase pues se escucharon las explosiones ahora en el pasillo

-Un aviso inoportuno por no decir inservible-Apunto Jack-Por aquí apunto la chimenea con su varita, la chimenea desapareció dejando ver una puerta -Va directamente a la entrada principal del colegio-Dijo empujando a los chicos

-¿Pero y tu...-Pregunto Harry

-No se detengan-Ordeno arrojando la escoba y la capa, las luces de la habitación se apagaron y serró tras de Harry la entrada

Pudieron escuchar como habían irrumpido en la habitación, explosiones, 6 para ser exactos, los chicos se quedaron congelados pues a las explosiones siguió el silencio, de pronto se escucho una voz extraña las luces de la habitación se encendieron y la luz se filtro por el marco de la entrada, una ultima explosión y de nuevo nada

-Jack-Susurro Hermione unos segundos pasaron y la entrada volvía abrirse la luz no los dejo ver quien era quien quería pasar hasta que la persona choco con Harry

-Les dije que no se detuvieran-Le reprocho el recién llegado

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Ron al invidente

-Avancen, no tardan en llegar más-

Los tres reaccionaron al escuchar a lo lejos nuevas explosiones, bajaron por las estrechas escaleras del pasadizo

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando Ron se topo con una puerta, la abrió y de inmediato la cerro, frente a el había pasado un rayo color azul de muy dudosa intención

-Creo que tenemos que esperar-Comento el pelirrojo un poco más pálido de lo normal

-No podemos esperar-Comunico Jack, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, fuera un par de rayos y hechizos surcaban el aire

-Potter, tu escoba-Pidió-Bien pónganse la capa y salgan después de mi péguense a la pared y hagan lo que hagan no se quiten la capa y no miren, esto se va poner feo-Jack monto la saeta de Harry y salió volando

-Pero...-Protesto Ron quien se vio empujado contra Harry y cubierto con la capa

-No se separen de la pared-Advirtió Hermione entrando bajo la capa

-¿Y hacia donde vamos?-Pregunto el pelirrojo antes de salir –Se ven mis pies-Anuncio

-Agáchate tonto-Hermione lo jalo de la camisa agachándolo lo suficiente para que la capa cubriera sus pies, Harry solo escuchaba y su mirada estaba clavada en el pasillo donde solo dos veces vio a Jack pasar montado en la saeta y apuntar con la varita, asombrosamente tenía los ojos abiertos

-Vamos afuera-Dijo Harry y comenzó a caminar, al salir pudieron divisar un grupo de maestros defendiendo la entrada y un reducido grupo de Mortífagos que caían al piso muertos como moscas sin razón aparente...

Salieron del castillo donde ya no había más ataques, pasaron algunos minutos recargados sobre la pared del castillo donde solo escuchaban pequeñas explosiones cada vez más aisladas, algunos Mortífagos montados en escobas habían llegado hasta donde ellos estaban pero otros magos a lo que no reconocían los seguían hasta atraparlos, impotentes, escondidos y por que no con miedo el trío se quedo ahí...

Se sintió enojado consigo mismo por que sabía que había gente arriesgando todo por detener a los invasores, que seguramente iban en su búsqueda, pero no podía moverse de donde estaba, a pesar de que intentara hacerlo, Hermione le hacia el brazo, pensando que tal vez el castaño saldría de ella no hacerlo, y cuanta razón tenía, pasaron alrededor de hora y media cuando vieron aun par de magos acompañados por Dumbledore quienes al parecer los buscaban y así era ya que gritaban sus nombres

-Potter, Weasley, Granger-Grito el director, el trío salió de su escondite

-Se encuentran bien-Los tres asistieron y el viejo director sonrió

Al entrar de nueva cuenta al castillo el panorama no podía ser más desolador, cráteres en el suelo y paredes, hasta en los techos del castillo, escaleras cambiando de lugar aun prendidas en llamas, la mayoría de los cuadros estaban vacíos, todos o la mayoría había recorrido todo el castillo en búsqueda de algún cuadro que los alojara y salvaguardara del peligro, la enfermería a reventar, muchos alumnos habían sido heridos...

-¿Cómo va el conteo?-Escucho Harry a un mago del ministerio que intentaba apagar una de las escaleras para ascender por ellas

-48 heridos, 16 muertos hasta ahora -Respondió el otro mago que intentaba inútilmente de limpiar su túnica de las cenizas

Harry sintió en su brazo un fuerte presión por parte de Hermione que aun no le soltaba, al voltear a verla pudo notar la preocupación en sus ojos donde ya algunas lagrimas peleaban por salir, sabía que aquella era la reacción más normal, para todos, 16 muertos era demasiados

-¿Alguno es de los nuestros?-Pregunto de nueva cuenta el mago ascendiendo ya por las escaleras apagadas sin mirar a su interlocutor

-Solo los heridos, los fallecidos han sido solo mortifagos, pero como dije... hasta ahora-

Los chicos siguieron el camino hasta su casa guiados por el director, ese era el resultado de la guerra, lo que tanto decía el señor Weasley , a pesar de que Harry había tenido que enfrentarse a Voldemort desde su primer año en Howarts nunca había entendido, el temor que se asomaba en los rostros de todos, la resignación de los Aurores que saben que de nueva cuenta todo esta sucediendo otra vez, el cansancio en el andar de Dumbledore, ahora comprendía el por que no nombrarlo, nadie desea volver a recordar, el dolor ,la pena, la soledad, el terror que un hombre idolatraba esparcir a donde iba...

-Profesor...-Llamo Hermione al anciano frente a ellos, Dumbledore se giro a ellos atento a lo que la joven intentaba decirle –Jack...usted ¿Sabe donde esta el?-Dumbledore aspiro profundamente asintió con la cabeza y finalmente dijo

-Ahora no es el mejor momento para visitarlo Hermione, debe descansar, en cuanto las cosas mejores, yo mismo iré por ustedes para que puedan visitarle-

Dos semanas fue el tiempo suficiente para que el colegio volviera de nuevo a estar de pie, algunos alumnos habían regresado a sus casas, otros no vieron el caso de hacer tal cosa, tanto fuera como dentro del colegio daba lo mismo, o eso fue lo que Ron le dijo a Harry y a Hermione después de mandar una lechuza a su casa a sus padres diciéndoles que cuidaría de su hermana y de el mientras estuvieran en el colegio, y el ansiado día que Hermione había estado esperando tanto llego, Dumbledore por fin después de una semana de estar esquivo con respecto a donde y como se encontraba Jack había desistido y finalmente los llevaba...

Su sorpresa fue que se encontraba en el cuarto de requerimientos en un muy mal estado, el piso estaba repleto de pensaderos al máximo de su capacidad, una camisa de fuerza y encadenado sobre el nivel del suelo no era la forma en la que deseaban encontrarlo...

-¿Qué es...todo...?-Hermione miraba asombrada por la condición del chico que se contorsionaba en el aire, la castaña trato de acercarse pero el director la sujeto por el brazo

-No se lo recomiendo señorita Granger, Jack esta en un estado muy alterado como puede observar-La voz del director era cansada y preocupación acompañada por frustración y rendición

-¿Qué le ha pasado, por que esta así?-Pregunto Ron dado el silencio del resto

Dumbledore soltó a Hermione, miro a los tres y finalmente al joven que colgaba frente a ellos

-Durante el ataque-Inicio-Jack se enfrento a los mortifagos e hizo lo que en años había evitado hacer a toda costa-

-Abrir su ojos-Susurro Hermione pero todos la escucharon con claridad

-Si, los mortifagos muertos, en su mayoría fueron victimas de la maldición de Jack, y este es el resultado, demasiados recuerdos para una sola persona...demasiadas vidas y muertes que superar, por eso mi negativa a su visita-

-Pero usted nos dijo que en cuanto mejorara nos dejaría verlo, así que ha mejorado ¿no?-Pregunto inocentemente Ron

-En realidad solo ha empeorado, protegió a todo el colegio, absorbió la vida de casi 20 personas, los recuerdos de otras personas dentro de esos mismos, es un infinito de vidas que no se asemejan a la suya...me temo que esta vez...no volverá-Esas fueron las palabras de Dumbledore, la cruel verdad


	3. Chapter 3

-Hermione no tiene caso, ya escuchaste a Dumbledore-Le dijo Ron a Hermione cuando esta se negaba a salir de la habitación de Jack

Habían pasado 6 días desde su no muy agradable visita, después de haber salido del cuarto de requerimientos en esa ocasión Hermione había corrido a la habitación de Jack de la cual se había negado rotundamente a salir

-Tienes que desistir-Le repitió –No hay nada que hacer-

-Si lo hay-Le grito la castaña-Deja de repetir que todo esta perdido-La chica se puso de pie, dado que se encontraba sentada en el suelo en medio de un sin numero de hojas libros y apuntes varios, todo aquello era para tratar de encontrar algo que le fuera de utilidad

-Deja de decir que no hay más que hacer, que no vale la pena que busque una solución, una cura-Roja de ira y cansancio comenzó a golpearle el pecho al pelirrojo mientras le gritaba todos sus reproches

-Yo, yo solo…-Balbuceaba

-Tu no sabes nada-

-Tranquilízate-Le pidió Harry que miraba a los dos desde su sitio

-¿Qué me tranquilice?-Ahora sus ataque se dirigían hacia Harry -¿Qué me tranquilice?-Hermione le apunto con un dedo al oji verde

-Cuando yo te pido que te tranquilices que pienses mejor las cosas ¿lo haces, ¿lo haces?-Lo confronto

--Bueno yo…-Trato de responder

-¿¡Lo haces?- En los ojos de Hermione ya se asomaban lagrimas

-No-Contesto finalmente –Pero siempre estas tu para ayudarme-Harry retiro con sus dedos las lagrimas que habían logrado fugarse de los ojos de la castaña y después tomo las manos de la misma-Y yo estaré para ayudarte a ti-

Hermione simplemente se arrojo al pecho de Harry y escondió su rostro para desahogar lo que esos días había estado ocultando

Durante los días que siguieron Harry y ron habías inventado mil y un excusas para ocultar a Hermione, por suerte los maestros aunque pudieran dudar de ellos creían que realmente debía de estar muy enferma para no asistir a clases; por otra parte la castaña por fin había encontrado algo que tal vez le resultaría

de utilidad

-Estas imágenes que se proyectan en mi mente (aunque confusas en un principio) cada vez son mas nítidas tanto que las confundo con recuerdos míos, le he comentado al profesor Dumbledore este nuevo (no se si llamarlo don) acontecimiento, en esta ocasión vi a un compañero Treman que me grito desde el final del pasillo y en ese momento entre como en una especie de letargo según redijeron estuve así durante unas 15 minutos ahí parado, pero para mi fue otra cosas, yo estaba caminando pero no era yo, suena tonto pero era Treman, pude apreciar todo a mi alrededor, vi a los demás con los ojos de el, y esta visión se termino en el momento en el que me encontré conmigo mismo me extendí la mano y mi yo frente a mi la tomo fue en ese instante en el que regrese a la normalidad si es una forma de decirlo, después de eso me ausente de la siguiente clase puede ver antes de retirarme a todos los presentes hablando entre ellos y señalándome, algunos preocupados otros con temor, no los culpo, no es la primera vez que me sucede esto, pero es la primera que dura tanto y es tan real, las regresiones u avances se detienen en el momento en el que me encuentro conmigo mismo, pero cada vez se hacen mas largas y en esta ocasión perdí el conocimiento de que era lo que pasaba, tengo mdo de que esto continué así, de olvidar que esas imágenes no son para mi, que no son mías, que no soy yo, tengo miedo de pasarme de frente y quedarme ahí atrapado… como deseo que todo esto termine, que se acabe, tengo mucho miedo y no imagino cuantos son los que me temen a mi…-

Lo que Hermione acababa de leer no era otra cosa que una pagina de la bitácora que Jack había mantenido durante sus primeros años en Howars, a pesar de no tener fecha de cuando había sucedido aquello Hermione sabía que por fin había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado.

-¿Estas segura de esto Hermione?-Pregunto por décima vez Ron mientras pasaban fuera del cuarte de requerimientos

-Ron quieres confiar en mi le respondió una irritada Hermione, ya dentro de la habitación las cosas se veían pero que antes, lo pensaderos desbordaban sus contenidos que se esparcían por todo el piso, Jack seguía flotando a mitad del la habitación, ya no gritaba, en cambio sus ojos estaban abiertos pero nublados, completamente grises, su cabeza colgaba de su cuello, un hilo de palta salía de su frente, el hilo flotaba hasta caer dentro de un pensadero

-¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto Ron mirando con mucho asombro

-Saquen sus varitas-Indico Hermione, los dos chicos obedecieron

Mientras la castaña avanzaba hasta donde Jack-Hagan lo mismo que yo-Giro su rostro para mirar a ambos, Harry asintió al igual que Ron quien trataba de esquivar un pensadero

La castaña giro el rostro de nueva cuenta fijando su vista en Jack a quien tomo por la barbilla levanto un poco el rostro de este, clavo su vista en los ojos grisáceos del chico y dijo fuerte y claro

-INTO IN MEMORI-Apuntándose axial misma con la varita sin dejar de tocar el rostro de Jack

Su cuerpo perdió solidez convirtiéndose en un liquido y floto hasta penetrar por los ojos de Jack el cual se tenso por completo

-¿De donde saco ese hechizo?-Pregunto Ron boquiabierto

-No lo se, hay que darnos prisa-Apuro Harry y ambos imitaron a su amiga

Harry sintió frió, mucho frió al tiempo que se sentía tan ligero, flotando, viajando, tan libre, dejándose llevar; poco a poco comenzó a sentir calidez ya no había luz y no podía distinguir nada a lo lejos escuchaba un grito, un grito de dolor muy profundo, comenzó a sentirse pesado una vez más, sintió que caía sobre un lugar duro, abrió y cerro los ojos tratando de adecuarse a la penumbra del lugar donde se encontraba, sintió el momento en el que Ron caía a su lado y los gritos eran más nítidos, un poco mareado se puso de pie, miro a su alrededor.

Tres antorchas iluminaban la habitación, percibió que alguien temblaba a su lado al girar el rostro para ver de quien se trataba se encontró con Hermione que miraba aterrorizada una escena frente a ellos de la cual Harry no se había percatado, cuando miro en la dirección donde la castaña miraba se encontró una escena horrible…

SE QUE ES POCO PERO DE ALGO A NADA MEJOR ALGO NO

LO QUE PASO ESQUE VERAN SE QUE ES CASI 6 MESES DE QUE NO ESCRIBO POR QUE MI FAMILIA SE TUBO QUE MUDAR FUERA DE LA CIUDAD Y YO ME QUEDE CON UNOS TIO MINTRAS TERMINABA LA ESCUELA Y LO POCO QUE ESCRIBIA ERA LOS FINES DE SEMANA QUE REGRESABA A MI CASA PERO DESPUES MI HERMANO TUVO A BIEN HECHAR A PERDER LA MAQUINA Y NO JALA A SI QUE LO QUE YA TENIA ESCRITO SE PERDIO Y COMO NO RECORDABA TUBE QUE INVENTAR DE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS OTRO TIPO DE CAPITULO OTRAS DEPLANO YA NI ME CAUERDO QUE ERA LO QUE TENÌA QUE PASAR Y COMO ESTA ES LA MÀS RESIENTE ES MÀS FACIL PONER LA HISTORIA CASI TAL CUAL ERA BUENO SIN MÀS HASTA LA PROXIMA


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sintió frió, mucho frió, al tiempo que se sentía tan ligero viajando, flotando tan libre como nunca se había sentido, poco a poco una calidez lo lleno, ya no había luz y no podía distinguir nada, a lo lejos escuchaba un grito de dolor profundo, una pesadez lo inundo y de inmediato se sintió caer y chocar contra algo duro, abrió los ojos intentando de adecuar su visión a la escasa luz del lugar, quiso ponerse de pie pero un golpe en su espalda lo hizo regresar al piso

-Esto duele-Dijo el recién caído Ron ambos se levantaron mientras los gritos se escuchaban más nítidos, aun un poco mareado Harry miro su alrededor, se encontraban en una extraña habitación que era iluminada por solo tres antorchas en lo alto de la habitación, percibió que algo temblaba muy cerca de el, cuando miro en la dirección de donde provenían los movimientos se encontró con Hermione quien aterrorizada temblaba de arriba abajo mirando hacia espaldas de Harry, cuando este giro se encontró con un desagradable espectáculo...

En el centro de un círculo de 5 personas tirado en el suelo se encontraba Jack, sangrando y gritando de sus ojos azules salían lágrimas de dolor

-_Crucio_-un mago frente a Jack le apuntaba directamente al pecho, la sonrisa retorcida de dicho mago mostraba una larga hilera de dientes amarillos, su acento y perrilla fueron las distinciones con las cuales los 3 chicos lo reconocieron como Iggor Karkarov

-¿Es Jack?-Harry no se percato de cuando Ron se había situado a su lado

-Ahorra Stuart, nos dirras donde están tus amigo Makinnons-Pero Jack quien era aparentemente a quien Karkarov se dirigía no respondía, con dificultad se arrodillo lo cual provoco que comenzara a toser sangre

-Caray Stuart, luce muy mal-Uno de los hombres que se encontraban alrededor de Jack y el resto comenzó a reírse ante el comentario

-No va a soltar prenda Iggor-Comento otro cuando las risas cesaron

-Creo que necesita otra dosis de buenos modales o tu que crees Traver?-Pregunto Iggor

-Si ya lo creo necesita ser amansado Iggor-

-Perro viejo... no aprende trucos, nue-nuevos-Dijo Jack con una voz de ultra tumba que llamo la atención de todos de nuevo a el, tosiendo y jadeando comenzó a reír

-Nadie te ha dicho que hables-Iggor se inclino hasta tomarlo por el cuello de su túnica, Jack comenzó a grita y Karkarov lo imito y en un parpadeo Karkarov había desaparecido su lugar ahora lo ocupaba Jack y en cambio donde antes se sitio Jack estaba un completo desconocido para el trío.

De unos 40 años aproximadamente, de bigote y cabello entrecano, pálido, ojeroso y con las mismas marcas de golpes y sangre que unos instantes antes Jack mostró, ahora un Jack de pie frete a este nuevo personaje

-Dada tu necedad Stuart lamento decirte que me has aburrido, señores si están de acuerdo-Jack miro a los presentes que sonreían y el también los hizo sus ojos ahora cafés brillaron ante la felicidad que parecía inundarlo en esos momentos, sonrió ampliamente mostrando cada uno de sus aperlados dientes después de esa espantosa mueca levanto su varita apuntando al el hombre que respondía con el nombre de Stuart

-_Avada kedabra-_Dijo sin más y un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita recorriendo el corto trayecto en el aire hasta estrellarse contra el pecho de Stuart quien serró los ojos y un instante después cayo inerte sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y los puños apretados, era la segunda vez que Harry veía morir a alguien por esta maldición.

Ron y Hermione contuvieron la respiración, frente a ellos yacía un hombre muerto y su acecino se relamía los labios como si acabase de degustar un magnifico platillo...

-Bien señores ya nada queda por hacer-Fue la voz de una mujer la que rompió el silencio

–Si queremos encontrar a los Makinnons tendremos que hacer otras visitas no creen-Comento otro

-Tienes toda la razón Traver-La mujer encapuchada apunto su varita al techo mientras que el resto comenzaron a abandonar la habitación

–Como es posible que, pasen estas cosas, ¿dónde están los del ministerio?-Hermione se cubría los ojos

-Según recuerdo Moddy es quien atrapa a Karkarov pero no se cuando es eso-

Sin darse cuenta, y en una habitación diferente a donde estaban una explosión hizo volar una puerta de el nuevo sitio

Entre una nube de polvo se escucho el grito de

-_Desmanius_-Un rayo incoloro cruzo la habitación perdiéndose en la polvadera para darle de lleno a uno se los mortífagos

-_Expelliarmus_-Grito la mujer apuntando a los recién llegados mientras trataba de escapar

Una y otra vez los hechizos surcaban por el aire atravesando los cuerpos de Harry, Ron y Hermione, se escuchaban gritos, pasos y golpes, tres o cuatro minutos después todo paro cuatro personas estaban tiradas en el suelo, el humo se dispersaba poco a poco dejando ver a los recién llegados, siete hombres con túnicas oscuras de diferentes colores, ninguno realmente conocido para los tres chicos de no ser por el primero que hablo.

-Llamen a refuerzos, el resto no debe de estar lejos-, esa era la inconfundible voz de

-Estas bien Alastor- Pregunto un mago de túnica verde musgo, Alastor se tomaba el hombro izquierdo que sangraba profusamente

-Si...viste quienes fueron los que escaparon-

-Creo eran Nelly Reivaj y Traver-Contesto mirando al suelo

-Veamos que escoria cayo el día de hoy-

-Esta es... vaya Muciber-Un mago un poco más alto que Moddy apreso al antes mencionado rodeándolo firmemente con tres sogas

-Este es Ev...- Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el mortífago se puso de pie arrojándolo con los pies para después tomar su varita y

-_Crucio_-Apunto al recién caído

-_Expelliarmus_-Grito un auror pero el mortífago reacciono a tiempo

-_Protego...Desmanius_- y cayo el auror que le atacaba

-_Inpedimenta_-Apuntando a otro auror pero sin éxito, el mortífago no huyo sigio arrojando hechizo tras hechizo intentando esquivar los que le eran lazados, pero pronto se vio acorralado por los 6 aurores

-Entrégate Rosier-Le insistan

-Solo muerto me tendrán-Un nuevo Crucio salió disparado de su varita y después de vacilar, el auror que había intentado amagarlo cuando lo pensaban inconsciente, le apunto con decisión

-_Avada Kedabra _–El rayo verde junto con otro par de distintas tonalidades dieron en el pecho de Rosier quien cayo pesadamente al suelo, un alterado auror miro el cuerpo sobre el suelo

-Todos bien-Se escucho la pregunta por todo el lugar

-Si-

-Si-

-He estado mejor-

-yo también... y tu Trevor-Pregunto Moddy al auror que todavía veía a Rosier sobre el suelo frió de la habitación, pero no respondió a la pregunta

-Era el o nosotros, Trevor, si no lo hacías tu cualquiera de nosotros lo tendría que haber hecho-el solo asintió y giro a ver a su interlocutor

-Estas sangrando-Apunto al rostro de Moddy que se cubría el rostro donde una gran cantidad de sangre le escurría

-Ya, no es nada-Se apresuro a decir dio media vuelta y se inclino sobre el mortífago aun inconsciente

-Será mejor asegurarnos-Dijo Charles el segundo en recibir el cruciatus, apuntando con su varita ato al mago inconsciente sujetándolo con cadenas Alastor levanto el cuerpo de Jack y este profirió un grito, un segundo después era Moddy el que gritaba y su lugar era reemplazado por Jack, Karkarov nuevamente ocupo su sitio nadie parecía notar los alaridos por parte de ambos hombres

-Después de meses por fin te tenemos-Dijo Jack a Karkarov en susurro con un brillo de alivio en sus ojos azulados- Saquemos esto de aquí-

En un movimiento de varita el cuerpo de Karkarov floto por el aire con dirección a la perta por la cual los aurores habían llegado, los chicos siguieron a la caravana de aurores

-Si acaban de capturar a Karkarov me imagino que esto es antes de la caída de Voldemort-Comento Hermione

-Creo que si, no se la fecha exacta de cuando lo atraparon-Le dijo Harry mirando el resultado del enfrentamiento.

-Entonces esto es antes de que los padres de que los Lombothom, bueno ya saben...-Dijo Ron

-De su ataque-A completo Harry lo dicho por Ron-Tal vez-

Al cruzar la puerta se encontraron frente a las puertas de un elevador donde Jack visiblemente sin la punta de su nariz aguardaba, el resto de los aurores habían desaparecido

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Harry

-¿Estamos en el ministerio?-Dijo Ron

-No es obvio-Apunto Hermione sin comprender los chicos se miraron entre si –Uf-Bufo la chica-Cuando Jack toca a una persona brinca a los recuerdos de esta el tiempo y los espacios aquí no existen, no tienen valor ni sentido para este momento tal vez hayan pasado días, semanas o hasta meses desde la captura de Karkarov-

El elevador se detuvo frente a ellos y abrió sus puertas, Moddy entro por este y los chicos detrás suyo

-¿Entonces, a donde vamos ahora?-Ron miro a Hermione en busca de algo razonable -¿Qué hacemos?-

-Esperar-Contesto con simpleza

-¡¿Esperar!-Dijo un exaltado Ron-Esperar ver como pierde el ojo ojoloco o como torturan hasta la locura a los padres de Neville-Cualquiera podía ver que Ron estaba asustado y no molesto como quería simular ya Harry lo comprendía, n era muya agradable esperar que eso pasara mientras estuvieran con ojoloco

Por otra parte el elevador detuvo su marcha y nuevamente las puertas se abrían frente a ellos y por ellas entro una replica exacta (aunque más alta) de Neville

-Frank-Saludo Mody

-Alastor muy buenos días que tal estas-Se estrecharon las manos mientras permitían a otros dos magos la entrada al elevador, los gritos por parte de ambos adultos no se hicieron esperar y de nueva cuenta el trío presencio la sustitución de personajes

-Bien, ya sabes lo normal como esta tu esposa y el pequeño?-

-Bien-Jack sonrió y sus ojos ahora ámbares brillaron con intensidad-Te esperamos para el bautizo, espero no faltes-

-Tratare pero no prometo nada, esa Reivaj y Traver tiene que caer-

-Escuche que Traver logro encontrar a los Mmakinnons-Le dijo Jack a Mody

-¿Quien te lo dijo?-Pregunto al tiempo en el que lo miraba de manera escudriñadora como si se tratase de un espía, a Harry le pareció que no necesitaba ningún ojo mágico, aya que de por si su mirada era lo suficientemente perturbadora

-Bertha-Se limito a contestar Frank

-Bertha Jorkins?-

-La misma-

-Esa chismosa algún día esa lengua la meterá en grave problema-Comento Mody

-Recuerdo que mi padre decía lo mismo de ella antes de que ella... ya saben-Comento Ron

-Bueno aquí me bajo-Anuncio Jack las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y salió y tras el Harry, Ron

Al salir caminaron a una oficina, a Harry se le hizo conocido el camino ¿en ese momento.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?-Pregunto Hermione

-Nada solo recordé cuando el señor Weasley me trajo al ministerio por primera vez, su oficina esta cerca de aquí-Explico Harry y sin previo aviso se encontraron frente a una puerta a la que no habían llegado caminando, Jack toco la puerta y un "adelante" se escucho del otro lado

-Buenos días Artur-

-A Frank como estas?-

-¿Papá?-

-¿Señor Weasley?-

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron de ver a un joven y no tan falto de cabello Artur Weasley

-Bien, bien Artur ¿cómo están todos por acá?-

-Estamos teniendo mucha actividad como todos, hace tres días que no he podido regresar a casa-

-Supongo que Molly no esta muy contenta-

-Que si no, me ha mandado un vociferador esta mañana, con el nuevo bebe y los gemelos por ahí, no se como lo este sobre llevando-

-Lo imagino, bueno yo solo venía a darte la invitación para el bautizo de mi hijo-Frank saco de su saco un sobre y se lo entrego a Artur quien comenzó a leerla

-O claro a Molly y a mi nos encantara asistir, algo de paz en estos días es lo que se necesita-

-Entonces lo esperamos, ahora me retiro debo entregar algunas otras invitaciones-

-¿Quién más ira?-Pregunto Artur

-Casi toda la orden-

-¿La orden?-Pregunto Hermione

-Eso quiere decir que mis padres irán-Dijo Harry recordando la fotografía que Mody le había mostrado

-¿Quieres decir...ya sabes, pues... tus papas?-Pregunto Hermione no formulando la pregunta concretamente

-Si Hermione, James y Lily Potter o conoces otros padres que tenga Harry-Respondió mordazmente Ron

De repente todo cambio, de estar en la oficina de uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles, estaban en lo que parecía un jardín, a lo lejos de el trío se encontraban Jack sentado en una silla acompañado de una mujer que solo Harry reconoció y frente a ellos una pareja, las cuatro personas tomaban té

-Imposible-Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Hermione a los chicos refiriéndose a la mujer junto a Jack quien ahora le sonreía y besaba, pero Harry y Ron hicieron caso omiso a su pregunta por que al parecer de ellos eran más interesantes la otra pareja (que al parecer era la anfitriona de la pequeña reunión) que no eran otro que los Potter's

Pero no hubo tiempo ya de nada por que de pronto los tres sintieron que eran arrojados hacia atrás y luego hacia arriba todo oscureció y lo siguiente que vieron era a Jack flotando a mitad del cuarto de requerimientos

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie volteando un pensadero en su acción-¿Qué hacemos de nuevo aquí?-Pregunto a Hermione a quien Ron ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-Se acabo el tiempo del hechizo , por eso es que regresamos-Aclaro

-Pero, dijiste que tenía un tiempo de duración de una hora y no ha pasado una... ho... ra-Apunto con su dedo el reloj de Ron al cual había sujetado por la muñeca, pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que si había pasado una hora

-Pero si... no estuvimos más de unos 15 minutos o algo así-Comento Ron soltándose del agarre de Harry -¿Cómo es que...-

-Estábamos dentro de algunos recuerdos, por si lo han olvidado, el tiempo es relativo ahí dentro y creo que alguna vez haz escuchado eso o no Harry?-Aclaro Hermione mientras Harry parecía meditar

-Lamento que el hechizo no durara lo suficiente para ver tal vez los recuerdos de tus padres, pero el hechizo funciono y encontramos lo que necesitábamos-

-¿Lo que necesitábamos?-Comento irónicamente Ron –Pero si lo que vimos no nos dice nada para ayudar a este -Hermione Fulmino a Ron con la mirada ante su comentario

-Ron tiene razón Hermione, nada de eso es algo que no supiéramos ya-La mirada de Hermione ahora se dirigió a Harry

-En primer lugar "este" –Señalo a Jack -tiene su nombre, en segundo lugar no me refería en fin a lo que vimos si no a lo que confirme algunas ideas, de que Jack esta empeorando rápidamente, aun tiene fuerzas para luchar por eso grita al encontrar al recuerdo de alguien más-

-Bueno eso de que esta cada vez peor ya nos lo había dicho Dumbledore-Comento Ron como no queriendo la cosa pensando que Hermione le iba a reprochar su comentario

-Ya los e, pero lo que trato decir es que lo que yo realmente buscaba lo encontré y gracias a ustedes-

-Nosotros-Dijeron Harry y Ron al uníoslo

-Si no recuerdan que decían falta que veamos a fulano ahora a mengano-Ron miro a Harry esperando a que este le tradujera lo que Hermione trataba de decir, pero el oji verde agacho los hombros

-Osh-Bufo Hermione –Lo que trato de decir es que estando nosotros en los recuerdos hacemos conexiones, cuando tu-Señalo a Harry –mencionaste al señor Weasley el recuerdo del señor Lombothom avanzo hasta el momento en el que lo vería para invitarlo al bautizo de Neville, cuando yo mencione a tus padres el recuerdo avanzo hasta llegar a donde tus padres, si lo hacemos de nuevo es seguro que logremos que llegue a el mismo y tal vez así despierte-

-¿Y crees que lo lograremos diciendo nombres?-Pregunto Ron

-¡Si!-Respondió Hermione

-Pero...-Interrumpió Harry el animo de la castaña

-¿Qué?-

-Que no creo que todos los recuerdos nos puedan llevar directamente a Jack, bueno al Jack que nosotros conocemos, además creo que será posible que los Lombothom o mis padres lo hayan conocido-

-Creo que tiene razón Hermione-Apunto Ron

-En ese tienes razón, pero, tu si conoces a Jack, y el señor Weasley te conoce a ti a su vez el señor Lombothom lo conoce, solo sería necesario armar una cadena de personas-Comento Hermione en tono pensativo-Pero no va a ser fácil-Continuo diciendo en susurro que paso desapercibido para Harry y Ron

-Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando?-Dijo Ron con nuevos ánimos

-Hagámoslo de una vez-

-No podemos-Especifico Hermione-Solo podemos usarlo una vez cada veinticuatro horas, además debemos prepáranos para la próxima incursión-

-Señorita Granger se da cuenta de que ese hechizo es en si muy inestable como la condición del joven Bana-Dumbledore mantenía una discusión con Hermione en su despacho después de la cene de ese día

La castaña había dicho a Harry y Ron que necesitaba hacer unas investigaciones en la biblioteca y que mañana por la mañana lo intentarían de nueva cuenta, Ron quiso aprovechar la hermosa luna llena que alumbraba los terrenos y decidió entrenar un rato Con Harry y Ginny pero el primero dijo que la cena no le había sentado del todo bien y quería pasar a la enfermería así que los pelirrojos salieron a volar un rato, pero las verdaderas intenciones de Harry eran otras ya que durante la cena había visto a Hermione un tanto nerviosa decidió seguirla para verificar que esta estuviera bien, por esa razón en ese momento Harry se encontraba fuera del despacho del director escuchando tras la puerta la conversación que se llevaba a cabo del otro lado de esta.

Hermione había relatado con lujo de detalle lo que había acontecido en los recuerdos a los que fueron testigos mudos

-Se que fue imprudente pero, funciono y existe la posibilidad de hacer que Jack despierte pero...-

-Pero, descubrió un impedimento no es verdad?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza

-Esta retrocediendo demasiado, lleva 1 semana en este estado y estoy segura de que si llega a recuerdos de antes de que el naciera, no habrá ya posibilidad alguna-Hermione trataba de que el nudo de su garganta no le impidiera continuar con su petición -Por eso profesor necesito de su ayuda para formar los enlaces que le mencione, solo así podremos hacer que despierte-Hermione rogaba por que el profesor Dumbledore comprendiera lo importante que significaba su participación en este caso

-Me impresiona su determinación, digan de ser una Griffyndor y también me impresiona la preocupación de ambos-Hermione no comprendió que es lo que el director quiso decir con "ambos", por su parte se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta y continuo –Usted se preocupa por el señor Bana y... -Dumbledore abrió la puerta no permitiéndole a Harry reaccionar y solo se quedo ahí, parado si saber que decir- El señor Potter se preocupa por usted-Harry le dirigió una media sonrisa a Hermione

-Me parece señorita Granger que su idea es loca, arriesgada y casi suicidad-

-Entonces no nos apoyara profesor?-Le cuestiono la castaña

-Por supuesto que lo haré, un poco de emoción le hace muy bien a este viejo corazón-


	5. Chapter 5

Y una vez mas se encontraron frente al cuerpo flotante en medio de un salón lleno de pensaderos más a ya de sus capacidades.

Harry dudaba que así de fácil funcionara el plan de Hermione pero jamás la había visto tan decidida a algo como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando se refería algo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort o con el, en ciertqa forma Harry se sentía un poco remplazado por aquel sujeto, Hermione se había pasado incontables horas en la biblioteca y encerrada en los baños del segundo piso haciendo pociones y hechizo con la finalidad de que alguno la ayudara en algo.

Además de que después de cada clase corría a el despacho del profesor Dumbledore para planear una estrategia o como solía llamarlo "una cadena de personas" que posiblemente verían, habían sido los tres días más extraños para Harry ya que de no ser por las clases no habría podido ver a Hermione en ningún momento.

Pero ahí estaba ella de pie frente a Jack con la varita lista para formular el hechizo a su lado el profesor Dumbledore y unos paso más atrás Ron y el mismo.

Suspiro lánguidamente mirando la espalda de su amiga, su cabello más enmarañado que nunca su mano sujetando a su varita como si en algún momento alguien intentara arrebatársela, y la otra sumergiéndose en uno de sus bolsillos.

Harry la miro girar hacia el profesor Dumbledore quien antes de que ella abriera siquiera la boca dijo

-Después de usted-Hermione asintió con a cabeza y como la vez pasada Harry la miro acercarse a Jack y tomarle por el rostro, por alguna razón desvió la mirada hacia Ron que parecía hacer lo mismo que el cuando giro nuevamente el rostro encontró a Hermione reposando su frente sobre la de Jack

Toda saldrá bien susurro para después apuntar su varita y decir

-"_Intro in memoriam_-Para después mirarla disolverse como la vez anterior

El profesor Dumbledore los miro –Jamás había escuchado tal hechizo, saben de donde lo ha sacado-

Tanto Harry como Ron se alzaron de hombros dando a saber que también ignoraban el origen del conjuro

-Bien, bien pues pasemos-Dijo el director e imitando a Hermione pronuncio el hechizo y comenzó a desvanecerse

Sin pronuncia palabra ambos chicos se prepararon para hacer lo mismo que su profesor, pero algo no andaba bien al acercarse a Jack este se movió levantando la cabeza de su extraña posición, cerro los ojos

Abrió sus ojos mostrando un hermoso color azul y una calida sonrisa

-No verán lo que es ajeno- Aquella era la voz inconfundible de Dumbledore después de se extraño suceso Jack volvió a su poción pasada y los chicos se miraron uno al otro

-Eso..-Dijo Ron

-Fue extraño-Sentencio Harry pensando por que su profesor les había negado el paso si unos instantes antes les pidió los había invitado…

Pero había pasado y aunque Ron lo intento el hechizo no funciono lo único que logro fu permanecer en un estado entre liquido, gaseoso y solidó por alrededor de 15 minutos una experiencia un tanto incomoda en las palabras del chico, por su lado Harry estaba sentado en el suelo mirando los pensaderos, había perdido la oportunidad e tal vez poder ver a sus padre y eso lo sabía muy bien, si había apoyado a Hermione al 100 en esta locura era por esa razón, ver a su padres ahora sabia bien que eso no pasaría llevaban 36 minutos en ese salón cunado Jack comenzó a moverse una vez más, Harry rápidamente se puso de pie mientras Ron trataba de acercarse a el lugar cosa que lo costaba trabajo pues había decidido a intentar el hechizo una vez más.

Los movimientos de Jack eran como si se encontrara dentro del agua atada tratando de salir a la superficie, instantes después el profesor Dumbledore hizo su aparición y segundos más tarde Hermione, quien al tocar el suelo y ambientarse al lugar para correr hacia Jack que en ese momento parecía estar apunto de vomitar, y lo hizo pero lo que de su boca salía no era más que ese liquido espeso que escurría anterior mente y actualmente de sus ojos, Jack cayo pesadamente al suelo y Hermione se acerco para ayudarlo a levantarlo o por lo menos sostenerlo mientras regurgitaba, Harry miro como a poco Jack mantenía su propio peso, Dumbledore también ayudaba a Hermione en la labor de sostener a Jack quien de apoco comenzó a vomitar menos, de sus ojos ya no salía rastro alguno del liquido grisáceo.

-Tranquilo, escucho Harry de decir a Hermione ya paso, estas aquí, conmigo-Jack se dejo caer sobre las piernas de Hermione respirando agitadamente

-Hay que levarlo a su habitación, le diré a Pompy que suba-Les dijo más a Ron y Harry que a Hermione, dando a entender que quienes tenían que llevarlo eran ellos, Ron asintió y se acerco a Jack ara levantarlo, mientras Harry un poco atrás pareció reaccionar y de inmediato apunto a Jack con la varia para levitarlo pero

-No-Grito Hermione llegando hacia el arrebatándole la varita, Harry no supo como reaccionar

-entre menos magia este a su alrededor estará mejor señor Potter-Aclaro Dumbledore, -Dense prisa y procuren que no los vean-

20 minutos después la enfermera del colegio atendía a un Jack que había quedado inconciente en el momento en el que lo sacaban del cuarto de requerimientos

-Entre meno magia este a su alrededor estará mejor-Fueron las palabras de Dumbledore ahora entendía por que debían subirlo hasta su habitación del otro lado del castillo en la segunda torre más alta del castillo cuando era mucho más fácil bajarlo a la enfermería y la respuesta era tan simple

La habitación de Jack era sin lugar a dudas la habitación menos mágica del todo el colegio, las lámparas ardían gracias a aceite y no a la magia, no había ningún cuadro en las paredes, recordaba una vez haber visto a Hermione encender el fuego con fósforos y había escuchado decir que algunas de las comidas que habían compartido en esa habitación había sido cocinada por ella, ningún elfo domestico aseaba el lugar y lo que la aislaba completamente de la magia que reinaba el castillo.

Lo único que la señora Pomfey pudo hacer fue examinar a Jack

-Tiene un poco de fiebre, por lo demás esta bien pero muy agotado debe descansar, dado que no le puedo dar ninguna poción debemos bajarle la fiebre con compresas frías, dado que no es mucha hasta podría ceder sola-Había dicho

-Gracias Pompy-Dmbledore la acompaño hasta la puerta-Esta demás pedirte que no menciones nada de esto-

-Claro que esta demás-Dijo Pomfey ofendida-Vendré mañana por la mañana a verlo, aunque creo que con los cuidados de la señorita Granger estará mucho mejor-Harry que había concentrado su atención el ala salida de la enfermera escolar giro el rostro a donde ambos adultos miraban, Harry se encontró a una Hermione que estaba inclinada sobre Jack mientras le colocaba una toalla húmeda el la frente y otra en el pecho, a su lado se encontraba un pequeño pocillo con agua, pero Hermione no escucho el halago siguió con su labor de bajar la fiebre a Jack

-Me retiro-Anuncio Pomfey

La puerta se cerro tras la anciana enfermera, bueno creo que yo también lo haré, el señor Bana no despertar esta noche y también estoy agotado, una experiencia muy extraña fue la de esta noche y les recomiendo descansar a todos. Sobre todo usted, señorita Granger-La aludida giro el rostro y asintió

-Solo estaré un par de minutos ya esta cedido la fiebre-Comunico Dumbledore se despidió y salio pero Harry lo siguió

-Profesor-Llamo Harry el aludido detuvo su camino y lo miro

-Que sucede?-

-Bueno-Harry no sabía como hacerse explicar pero aun así lo hizo-Por que, o nos permito pasar a Ron y a mi-

-Eso, creo que la respuesta o parte de la respuesta lo sabe, y yo no fui quien le impidió el paso, o por lo menos yo no tome esa decisión, que pasen buena noche y trate de convencer a la señorita Granger de descansar- Dicho esto desapareció por los pasillos

Harry se quedo unos momentos el vació pasillo, claro que sabía parte de la respuesta, resignado regreso a la habitación donde Ron que se había sentado en uno de los sillones estaba profundamente dormido y con clara razón pasaban de las dos de la mañana, Harry miro a Hermione que en ese momento exprimía una de las toallas para después colocarla sobre el pecho de Jack

-Ya casi no tiene fiebre pero es mejor que baje por completo-Dijo Hermione ante la mirada de Harry

-Como estas?-Pregunto el chico antes de acercarse a los pies de la cama

-Un poco cansada, fue muy extenuante esta vez, pero me alegra saber que ya esta de nuevo aquí con…-

-Contigo-Finalizo Harry

Hermione lo miro sin comprender-Fue lo que dijiste aya-Aclaro

-Vaya-Vio como la chica se sonrojaba-Creo que no me di cuenta-LA chica regreso a quitarle la toalla de la frente y sumergirla en el agua

-Hermione-

-Umh-

-Ron y yo no pudimos entrar a, bueno, ayudarlos, en alguna extraña forma Dumbledore no nos lo permitió, ahora que le pregunto la razón me ha dicho que la se y que no fue su idea el no dejarnos entrar si no que solo la apoyo, por lo que debo deducir que fue idea tuya-

Hermione no miro a Harry siguió con su labor y parecía no querer responder, Harry le daba tiempo y cuando iba a hablar de nuevo ella dijo

-La ultima vez-Comenzó-Tu, Ron y yo vimos cosas que no debíamos, cosas que sabíamos que ocurrieron pero que jamás debimos ver como tal, vimos a sus padre-Señalo a Ron-Antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar y a los tuyos, Harry siempre te a costado algo de trabajo saber algo nuevo de tus padre, no sabíamos que era lo que encontraríamos dentro de las memorias de Jack y créeme que fueron cosas que me arrepiento de haber visto, no creí conveniente que vieras eso y Dumbledore me apoyo y creo que sabes por que, me has dado mucho apoyo en estos tres días pero más que nada fue por que querías ver de nueva cuenta a tus padres, o me equivoco?-Las palabras de Hermione en ningún momento fueron ofensivas

-Tienes razón-Dijo Harry

Un silencio ensordecedor lleno la habitación un silencio que fue roto por un largo ronquido de Ron

–Por que no descansas, yo sigo con esto-Harry se acerco a Hermione tomando la toalla que de nueva cuenta exprimía-Lo haré bien-Dijo Harry antes de una negativa de la castaña

-Ron te hará espacio en el sillón-Hermione asintió con la cabeza se acostó en el sillón más próximo y al recargar la cabeza en el brazo de el mueble quedo completamente dormida, Harry sonrió y siguió con la labor de Hermione, mirando a Jack

-Cosas que me arrepiento de haber visto-Que tantos recuerdos habrán pasado por la mente de ese sujeto

Las cosas que Harry había visto y vivido no se las deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos ahora entendía por que Hermione le había negado la entrada, si en sus manos estuviera la oportunidad de evitar que el año pasado entraran a el ministerio sabiendo todo lo que verían y sentirían les hubiera negado el paso.

Después de una hora la fiebre había desaparecido por completo, Harry había retirado las toallas y el pocillo, ahora se encontraba sentado en el mismo sillón en el que Ron dormía a pierna suelta en una posición que Harry apostaba mañana por la mañana lamentaría el pelirrojo.

Estaba cansado más por la hora que por lo que había hecho aquel día, por otro lado Hermione se veía más que exhausta, recordaba que la vez anterior cuando los tres habían visto los recuerdo que veía Jack había terminado muy exhausto, como si hubiera corrido varios quilómetros con un lastre del doble de su peso sobre el, ahora que miraba a Hermione no podía comprender como es que después de eso todavía había soportado unas horas más sin dormir, o sentarse 5 minutos a retomar fuerzas.

Esa Hermione que tenía frente a el era alguien casi desconocido, no era la Hermione que reflexionaba innumerable veces sobre los planes par descubrir algún dato nuevo sobre Voldemort, la Hermione que el conocía no faltaba a clases por ellos, era más bien a causa de ellos, la Hermione que conocía se desvelaba y olvidaba comer en ocasiones, pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, pero la Hermione de estos días era muy diferente.

No se desvelaba si no que llevaba prácticamente una semana sin dormir, o eso era lo que Lavander había dicho cuando todos señalaban sus grandes ojeras, solo en un par de ocasiones la había visto en el gran comedor, de entrada por salida pues tomara lo que pudiera cargar con ambas manos y salía del lugar comiéndolo en el camino y que decir sobre la biblioteca esa semana tuvo que ir por ella 4 veces la madrugada le había ganado, Harry pensaba que la encontraría dormida sobre algún libro no que estaría como loca con una veintena de libros sobre el suelo ella en medio y leyendo uno tras otro, Harry tenía que esperas una hora para convencerla que fuera a dormir, estaba seguro que aunque la dejara en las escaleras hacia su dormitorio ella no iría exactamente a dormir.

Sin proponérselo Harry se había puesto a su lado, acariciando su rostro cansado y pacifico, la arropo con su propia túnica, camino hasta donde Jack quien había tirado la sabana que lo cubría


	6. Chapter 6

Gracvias por los reviews aunque poquitos consinstentes pero bueno ya proto acabara esta historia para daarle paso al epilogo, den gracias q que me agarro mi epoca Potteriana y que duermo como desayuno y trabaja para Harry potter

Yo pienso que en este mes acaba esta historia para comenzar con el epilogo pero ya lo vere según mis hoarios y de que quite a mi hermano de la compu

Sin m'as los deo con un chibi capitulo

Después de una hora la fiebre había desaparecido por completo, Harry había retirado las toallas y el pocillo, ahora se encontraba sentado en el mismo sillón en el que Ron dormía a pierna suelta en una posición que Harry apostaba mañana por la mañana lamentaría el pelirrojo.

Estaba cansado más por la hora que por lo que había hecho aquel día, por otro lado Hermione se veía más que exhausta, recordaba que la vez anterior cuando los tres habían visto los recuerdo que veía Jack había terminado muy exhausto, como si hubiera corrido varios quilómetros con un lastre del doble de su peso sobre el, ahora que miraba a Hermione no podía comprender como es que después de eso todavía había soportado unas horas más sin dormir, o sentarse 5 minutos a retomar fuerzas.

Esa Hermione que tenía frente a el era alguien casi desconocido, no era la Hermione que reflexionaba innumerable veces sobre los planes par descubrir algún dato nuevo sobre Voldemort, la Hermione que el conocía no faltaba a clases por ellos, era más bien a causa de ellos, la Hermione que conocía se desvelaba y olvidaba comer en ocasiones, pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, pero la Hermione de estos días era muy diferente.

No se desvelaba si no que llevaba prácticamente una semana sin dormir, o eso era lo que Lavander había dicho cuando todos señalaban sus grandes ojeras, solo en un par de ocasiones la había visto en el gran comedor, de entrada por salida pues tomara lo que pudiera cargar con ambas manos y salía del lugar comiéndolo en el camino y que decir sobre la biblioteca esa semana tuvo que ir por ella 4 veces la madrugada le había ganado, Harry pensaba que la encontraría dormida sobre algún libro no que estaría como loca con una veintena de libros sobre el suelo ella en medio y leyendo uno tras otro, Harry tenía que esperas una hora para convencerla que fuera a dormir, estaba seguro que aunque la dejara en las escaleras hacia su dormitorio ella no iría exactamente a dormir.

Sin proponérselo Harry se había puesto a su lado, acariciando su rostro cansado y pacifico, la arropo con su propia túnica, camino hasta donde Jack quien había tirado la sabana que lo cubría, Harry se agacho con la intención de volverlo a cobijar levanto la sabana del suelo y cubrirlo nuevamente

-Terminara tirándola de nuevo-Escucho Harry que le decían

Con la sabana en las manos se levanto y miro a Hermione que se quitaba arropaba con la que la había cubierto hacia unos momentos para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde el se encontraba

-Siempre lo hace, si no son las sabanas son las almohadas-Le dijo al chico con la mirada perdida en Jack

-Deberías dormir un poco más-Le recomendó Harry mirando lo cansada que lucia

-Aunque quisiera no creo poder conciliar el sueño-Se volteo a mirarlo sonriendo fingidamente

-¡AH!-Grito Jack fuertemente sorprendiendo de sobre manera a los dos chicos, con las manos sobre los ojos, gritaba y daba vueltas sobre la cama, como si le quemara algo en opinión de Harry quien al ver su condición trato de sujetarlo pero pareció empeorarla situación pues al momento en el que Harry lo toco los gritos de Jack suero aun más fuertes las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a explotar, las lámparas de alcohol comenzaron a arder de forma anti natural

-¡Jack!-Llamo Hermione por sobre los gritos de Jack tratando de calmarlo pero el chico giraba con más violencia hasta tirarse del lado contraria a donde ellos estaban.

Todo era un caos Ron quien se había desertado tan del golpe que había caído al suelo justo a tiempo antes de que los vidrios del florero (que estaban en la mesa a unos cuantos centímetros de donde había recargado su cara) explotara, las cosa se estaban realmente fuera de control, Hermione se había empeñado en no acercarse a Jack y no dejar que nadie se le acercara, pero en realidad no hallaba que hacer más que llamarlo

_-Desmanius-_La voz de Dumbledore resonó por la habitación, el conjuro le dio directo a Jack que cayo inconciente al piso, Dumbledore estaba en el umbral de la puerta guardando su varita en la túnica, con su mano buena Harry no paso desapercibido la mano de su director pero la voz de su director llamo su atención

-Pensé que sería necesaria mi presencia, veo, que no me equivoque-Una sonrisa calmada y palabras muy ciertas

El fuego ceso las cosas dejaron de moverse, Harry suspiro de alivio por otro lado

-Hermione-Grito Ron, Harry giro a donde su amiga quien caía al suelo desvanecida

-Ella esta bien, dicen que solo necesita descansar, la enfermera la tendrá internada un par de días hasta que se restablezca del todo-Informo Ginny a los dos chicos cuando recién llegaba a la sala común depuse del desmayo de Hermione y dejarla en una cama en la enfermería y pedirle a gritos a la anciana enfermera que la atendiera esta los había sacado para no dejarlos pasar así es que Ginny había sido la encomendada a investigar la condición de la castaña.

Suspirando de alivio Harry se dejo caer en el sillón quitándose las gafas para restregarse los ojos con la punta de los dedos

-También me a dado las cosas que traía con ella, esta es la tuya no?-Dijo la pelirroja dándole su túnica

-Si se la di, en la noche, no me acordaba-

-Y para que se la diste, ella tiene la suya-

-Hacia algo de frió-Dijo sin darle importancia

-Donde estuvieron toda la noche-

-No querrás saberlo-Le respondió Ron recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón

Ginny miro a Harry en busca de respuestas

-Hermione a estado muy rara estos mese parece tener siempre prisa y muy poco tiempo, como para halar conmigo, esto tiene que ver con ese Jack?-

Ambos chicos giraron a verla que casi se lastimaron el cuello

-Tu que sabes de ese- Cuestiono Ron

-Bueno poco en realidad, ya les dije, últimamente Hermione esta tan ocupada que no ha tenido ni tiempo para hablar conmigo-

-De acuerdo, si todo esto tiene que ver con ese tipo-Aclaro Harry

-Por que no me lo dijiste-Reprocho la chica-Yo te digo todo-

-Es que yo no sabía, bueno algo sabía-Cambio su comentario a notar la incredulidad de su novia –Pero no sabía que fuera tan fuerte el problema, se puede decir que se nos escapo de las manos-Concluyo Harry

Aclaro, esta historia es un como plus, están en el sexo curso, la historia se desarrolla dentro del desarrollo del príncipe mestizo como es el libro más relax En cuanto a desarrollo, así que lo que ocurre en el libro ocurre en la historia u ocurrirá los hechos están mezclados en tiempo na más para que encajen aquí vale mis estimados

Había aplazado un poco el ir a visitar a Hermione el solo, había ido en compañía de Ron, de Ginny, de Neville y otros más, pero no había ido el solo, no por que no quisiera sino por que cada vez que lo había intentado había salido algo de improviso, ya no eran horas de visita y madame Pomfey lo echaría seguramente, así que bajo la capa entro a la enfermería.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver la silueta de alguien en la cama donde Hermione se encontraba, estaba apunto de sacar su arita cuando escucho risas por parte de su amiga, se detuvo en seco.

-Mira Hermione tienes más visitas-Jack que estaba sentado a un laso de la cama de Hermione se retiro un poco para dejarle el campo de visión libre, Harry vio a Hermione sentada en la cama, asomándose a ve donde Harry debía estar

-Harry-Dijo la chica, sorprendiendo al chico que verifico si traía la capa bien puesta-Si eres tu?-Pregunto de inmediato Hermione al no ver que se quitara la capa que seguramente traía puesta

-Si-Repudio Harry algo inseguro quitándose la capa

-No te esperaba tan noche-Harry camino hasta llegar donde ellos

-Bueno quería verte, sin tanto publico-Dijo refiriéndose "a solas "

-Soy un mueble más-Dijo Jack levantando las manos mostrando que traía guates

-No hace tanto frió como para traes guates o si?-Pregunto Harry y casi de inmediato creyó sentir el golpe de Hermione en su costado

-No, no hace tanto frió pero, bueno, no puedo tocar las cosas sin, ya sabes devorarme su tiempo-Comento

-Pensé que ya se había solucionado eso-La mirada de Hermione hacia Harry parecía advertirle que se callara si quería seguir manteniendo la lengua en su lugar

-Tu lo haz dicho, se había, antes, ahora, digamos que estoy como al principio a, por decirlo de una forma-

-Por que no tomas las pociones de antes, fueron las que te ayudaron-

-Si pero el caso es que ahora no funciona como antes, no de os efectos secundarios de esto es que mi cuerpo se hace inmune a cosas extrañas, con eso me refiero tanto a enfermedades como pociones y hechizos, lógico que los hechizos son los simples o los que magos muy débiles utilizan conmigo y dado que me costo mucho llegar hasta aquí si quiero llegar antes del amanecer a mi habitación me tengo que retirar-Cometo, Hermione le tomo el brazo en señal de que no quería que se marchara

-Tienes que descansar, ya por mi te has puesto así, hacia que hasta que no estés recuperada al 100 no quiero que vayas a verme, vendré a verte mañana, más temprano para que no te desveles-Coloco su mano sobre la de Hermione en forma de despedida

-Hasta luego-Se despidió de Harry

-Nos vemos-Se despidió el- En sentido figurado-Corrigió

-Si nos vemos, no la canses demasiado, algo tonto viniendo de la persona que la hizo agotarse hasta desfallecer-

-Jack eso no…-

-Eso no tiene discusión y puno, buenas noches a los dos-Camino hasta la puesta y ambos lo miraron cerrar tras el

-Me alegra ver que estas mejor-Dijo Harry para llamar la atención de Hermione cuando esta aun miraba la puerta

-Eso lo dijiste cuando viniste con Ginny y Ron-

-Si ya lo se y es verdad…estas enojada por que los interrumpí-

-No-

-Estas enojada eso se nota a leguas-Comento Harry tomando asiento donde Jack antes estuvo

-Si, bueno pero no es contigo, más bien con, con todo creo, hace unos días Jack estaba tan mal apunto de morir y ahora esta aquí tan…-

-Campante-Completo Harry

-Si, eso-Sonrió la castaña-Es que, todo lo que a pasado últimamente, lo relacionado con Voldemort, lo de Ron , el profesor Dumbledore ,ya casi es noviembre y las cosas están muy calmadas después del ataque, no lo crees-

Harry había tratado de evitar pensar en eso, por mese Voldemort no había entrado en su vida y ahora

-Se que no quieres escuchar esto pero, cuando entramos en, ya sabes la memoria de Jack, vi muchas cosas, muchas muertes, fue poco el tiempo, pero, fue u ataque mortifago lo que vimos al entrar, le pedía al profesor Dumbledore que no te permitiera ver eso, no quería que bueno te contaminaras más de todo esto, has estado tan feliz estos mese con Ginny y, los arrastre a los dos con lo de Jack no fue justo-

-Por que piensas eso, Jack nos salvo esa noche se lo debíamos… por decirlo así, Hermione yo los he arrastrado a muchas otras cosas más peligrosas y he tenido su apoyo, que te hace pensar que no seré reciproco-

-Gracias por decirlo-La chica sonrió-Sabes, creo que encontré una cura para Jack-Le comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Enserio-

-Si, solo que, bueno el no quiere saber de ella hasta que este mejor, hemos hablado, no es una cura pero ya es algo que bloquea su poder en cierta forma-


	7. Chapter 7

///////////////// Me parece bien-comento el castaño por varios minutos nadie dijo nada, Harry esperaba que Hermione le saltara con una cascada descriptiva de dicha "cura" pero nada, agito la cabeza en afirmacion, se acomodo en la silla, cruzo las piernas y entrelazo sus manos como esperando, se aclaro la garganta, pero el silencio no desaparecía, se rasco la nuca y no encontraba nada para entablar una platica como la que penso que tendrian recordando anecdotas de cosas locas que hasta ahora habian relazado, el riendo y ella reprochando pero las cosas no eran de esa forma. Harry?-El aludido la miro con sorpresa -Yo que-Se aclaro la garganta-Quiciera saber, cuando, cuando los dementores subieron al tren lo recuerdas verdad-Hermione hizo una pausa, Harry asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno, en ese tiempo que estuvieron en el castillo tu, como te sentiste, bueno todos nos sentiamos un poco deprimidos por su presencia pero, tu como te sentias-Para Harry el tercer curso y los dementotes no eran un grato recuerdo para remembrar -Tenias, miedo?-Pregunto Hermione sin rodeos -Hermione-Harry la miro extraneza tratando de averiguar el por que de las preguntas, la castaña parecia muy interesada en la respuesta, podria decir que hasta ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta de Harry -Ya lo sabes-Le dijo pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione queria las exactas palabras -Estuve aterrado por dias despues del encuentro en el tren- -Tuvite pesadillas?-Harry encontraba raro ese cuestionario y mas hasta ahora despues de que aquello sucediera hace ya tres años -No pude dormir en semanas-Revelo-Hermione a que viene todo esto?-Se atrevio a preguntar antes de una nueva pregunta por parte de la castaña Durante un minuto Hermione giro el rostro evitando la mirada de Harry -Cuando entre en los recuerdos de Jack antes siquiera de abrir los ojos pude sentirlos, a los dementores, estaban atacando a un grupo de magos, eran muchos, muchos mas que aquella vez en el lago, y no pude hacer nada para defenderme como enn aquella vez, pero no me desmaye, no podia hacerlo, solo podia sentir su presencia y lo que provoca pero no sus consecuencias, por decirlo de una forma, los sentía y al mismo tiempo no, era como estar en una pesadilla sabes que no es real pero no puedes hacer nada paradespertar, fue-Hermione giro el rostro hasta donde Harry –Horrible-Los ojos de la chica denotaban miedo-Jack pasaba de un cuerpo a otro cada vez que caian, le dieron el beso en tres ocasiones, fue dementor y mago, murio y vivio y, y… mato-Finalizo -Y el no recuerda, o eso es lo que creo, pero yo lo vi-Harry no supo que decir, no imagino lo que habia pasado esa noche dentro de esas memorias -No e podido dormir muy bien, la sensacion no me deja, oigo a toda esa gente y me siento mal, con miedo, mucho miedo- -Se lo haz dicho a Jack-Atino a preguntar Harry -No, el aun esta muy debilitado hasta apenas hoy lo vi-Hermione se encogio en la cama, Harry no la habia visto así, ella era fuerte y valiente lo había demostrado innumerables veces y ahora parecía una niña pequeña temerosa

Harry se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la abrazo como un padre que consuela a su hija después de una pesadilla, Hermione se abrazo a el

-No debes tener miedo, ya estas a salvo, nadie te hará daño, yo te cuidare-Le dijo acariciando su cabeza para después depositar un pequeño beso en ella, poco después Hermione se había quedado dormida, Harry se levanto con cuidado, le hubiera gustado quedarse pero no sería buena idea que lo encontraran ahí, además mientras esta se quedaba dormida pudo sentir menos tensión es su cuerpo y su respiración fue más relajada.

-No pensé que la pasara tan mal-Harry giro de inmediato a ver quien le hablaba, cerca de la puerta estaba Jack medio recargado

-Creí que ya te habrías ido y así podría hablar un rato más con ella-

-Pero ya esta dormida, estaba exhausta-Afirmo Harry quien miro con más detenimiento a su interlocutor, Jack estaba sudando y respirando con rapidez-Y creo que tu también-

Jack sonrió –Lo admito, tengo un sueño espantoso, apenas y puedo estar en pie, pero si tomo asiento me dormiré-

-Entonces planeabas hablar con Hermione todo el tiempo de pie-Pregunto Harry con sarcasmo

-Algo así-Jack comenzó a acercarse, Harry solo lo miraba se quedo quieto haciendo el menor ruido posible para que Jack no pudiera guiarse hasta donde estaba Hermione

-La sentí extraña, su voz estaba intranquila, pero no me decía nada, le pregunte varias veces pero me cambiaba el tema, sobre los avances que tuvo, de lo apuntes que encontró, la poción que puede ayudarme y esas cosas le dije que no quería saber nada de eso pero simplemente me evadía-

_(-Sabes, creo que encontré una cura para Jack-_

_-Enserio-_

_-Si, solo que, bueno el no quiere saber de ella hasta que este mejor…) _Recordó Harry, ahora entendía por que

-Ahora entiendo por que lo hacia-Jack llego donde Hermione y tomo asiento e la cama a los pies de ella-Tienes derecho a estar enojado, yo mismo lo estoy-Harry lo miro con escepticismo

-¿Cómo…-

-Tu respiración es entrecortada y fuerte, la gente normalmente lo hace cuando trata de controlarse frente a alguien antes de tirársele encima a golpes-Río-Yo no deseaba nada de esto-Prosiguió-Al principio no quería involucrarme ni que ella lo hiciera, pero es demasiado persistente y a sido la única compañía en años, me deje cegar, aun más-

El silencio reino una vez más, Harry encontraba muchas cosas en común con Jack, sin ir más lejos el año pasado el había provocado peores heridas en Hermione y en Ron como en el resto del ED, los meses iban corriendo y no dudaba que esa fuera la ultima vez en ese año que estaría Hermione, Ron o el mismo con graves heridas o algo similar,_ "a sido la única compañía en años" _ también para el lo eran

Harry vio a Jack recargar su mano en el colchón tratando de soportar su peso, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y estuvo en esa posición hasta que se reincorporo

-También debes descansar-Le dijo, Jack agito la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por el chico

-Puedes llevarme a mi habitación, no creo llegar solo-Le pido a Harry mientras se ponía de pie

-Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí-

-No, no es buena idea, la señora Pomfey se enojara, además de que a Hermione la pueden visitar en la mañana y se supone que nadie debe verme-

-Y no te verán-Harry tomo la mano de Jack y deposito en ella su capa

-Es una capa de invisibilidad-

-Gracias-

-Solo cuídala-

-Tranquilo no la ensuciare-

-No me refería a eso-

-Lo se-

-¿ 


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Cómo esta el clima hoy?-Pregunto Jack sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación, aun con las cortinas corridas

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú?-Le respondió Harry desde la chimenea

Jack respiro con sonora

-Me siento nerviosos-Les confeso mientras se frotaba las manos

-Tú, pero si Hermione parece un manojo de nervios-Informo Ron

-Cállate Ronald-Reclamo la chica-Eso no es verdad-Se defendió tratando de avanzar hasta jack tropezándose con la alfombra

-Que decías?-Pregunto burlón el pelirrojo

-Que te calles-Ordeno Hermione reincorporándose

-Estas bien-Pregunto Jack

-Si, si no a sido nada-Rió con nerviosismo-Bueno, aquí esta-Hermione se coloco frente a Jack, llevaba un frasco cerrado, con un liquido azul muy claro casi transparente, que le coloco entre las manos a Jack

-Bueno y cuanto es lo que debo tomar-

-No lo se-Le respondió

-Tal vez lo suficiente-Sugirió Ron, todos se giraron a verlo, o simplemente se giraron-Bueno, solo decía-

-Aya voy-Acercando el borde del frasco a sus labios Jack bebió del contenido de este, solo lo un sorbo fue lo que el creyó "lo suficiente", alejo el frasco estiro los brazos imaginando que Hermione seguía en el mismo lugar y no se equivoco ella tomo el frasco que Jack le ofrecía

-¿Y como te sientes?-Se aventuro a preguntar Ron

-No lo se, igual-Respondió

Harry noto la desilusión en el rostro de Hermione, por un momento nadie dijo nada

-Esperen-Dijo de repente Jack

-Me pesa la cabeza-Lo miraron sacudir un par de veces

-Algo más?-Pregunto Harry

-Bueno-Jack comenzó a tambalearse sobre la silla-Los escucho, yo… lejos…lento-Todos se miraron sin entender Jack hablaba como una persona en estado de ebriedad –Como, pesado, me siento-

Después de eso no dijo más y siguió tambaleándose sobre la silla, en tres ocasiones casi termina por caerse pero Harry y Ron lograron sujetarlo un par de minutos después Jack pareció más estable.

-Eso fue extraño-Dijo finalmente

-Ya te sientes bien?-Le pregunto Hermione

-Mejor que hace un rato-Sonrió

-Entonces que, ¿funciono?-Pregunto Ron

-Creo que abra que probarlo-Puntualizo Jack y comenzó a quitarse los guantes-Pásenme algo lo que sea

Harry se acerco a la mesa con el frutero tomo una pera, camino hasta donde Jack depositando la pera en su mano derecha con cuidado no tocarlo

Jack sostuvo la fruta,, la examino, recorrió cada centímetro de esta con las manos, le dio un mordisco, otro y otro hasta terminarla por completo

-Genial-Grito Hermione

-Ahora veré si puedo ver-

-No deben ser cosas vivas-Apunto Hermione camino hasta la ventana frente a Jack corrió la cortina y la luz estro de lleno, camino hasta la mesa de donde Harry antes tomo la fruta, tomo el florero que había en este regreso a la ventana lo coloco en la orilla de esta, Harry y Ron solo la veían de un lado a otro y de repente lo único que vieron de ella fue su brazo jalándolos hasta un rincón de la habitación.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-Le grito la castaña a Jack

Los tres chicos se quedaron ahí mirando el respaldo de la silla y la nuca de Jack

-¡Por Merlín!- Grito Jack

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Hermione

-Ese jarrón es horroroso-

-Si, lo es-Dijo Hermione Harry la miro el rostro de la chica estaba lleno de una paz y satisfacción que hacia mucho no veía en ella, sin darse cuenta el también sonrió

-Demonios-Aquello había llamado la atención de Harry hacia donde la silla y su ocupante, Jack estaba inclinado hacia delante con las manos en los ojos, casi de inmediato Hermione llego a la escena, la chica le había colocado la mano sobre el hombro y se había puesto en cuclillas frente a el tratando de verle el rostro, de inmediato Jack se deshizo de su toque, se puso de pie le dio la espalda indicándole con una mano que se detuviera donde estaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto preocupada la chica

-Se romperá-Respondió

-Como?-Pregunto Ron una vez más ambos chicos quedaban fuera de escena

-Lo vi romperse-Grito-Una maldita lechuza entrara chocara contra el y lo romperá, lo vi pero no sucederá, simplemente va explotar y…-

Y no dijo nada más, se dejo caer de rodillas, parecía que las palabras fueran pecado, por que nadie dijo nada, aquello era bastante incomodo para todos, poco después Jack se puso de pie aun sin pronunciar palabra camino por la habitación para terminar sentado en el sofá, Hermione les hizo una seña con la cabeza a los chicos para salir de la habitación, Harry percibió que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar ero no lo hizo, ella fue la primera en salir, Harry y Ron tuvieron apresurar el paso para alcanzarla y cuando lo hicieron habían llegado a la torre y en cuanto lo hicieron ella subió por las escaleras sin cruzar ni una sola palabra

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Ron

-Hay que dejar que el agua se calme-


	9. Chapter 9

Y así pasaron los días Hermione no decía ni una sola palabra sobre Jack o el fallido intento de devolverle la vista así que ni Harry ni Ron se atrevían a mencionar algo.

Las clases parecían distraer a los tres, navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina en realidad en dos días y para esos días Harry noto a Hermione más animada.

-Se hará tarde, dense prisa-Apuraba Hermione a los chicos en el umbral de la puerta mientras los chicos terminaban de encontrar algo para abrigarse-Ash, los espero en la sala, no se tarden más-Y después de dicho eso bajo a la sala

-Que loco, un día no quiere ni salir de la escuela y a al siguiente nos quiere a arrastrar a la tormenta de nieve –Señalo el pelirrojo la ventana donde la nieve no paraba de caer desde el amanecer

-Lo menos que podemos hace es apoyarla, ya sabes a estado…-Harry meneo la mano de un lado a otro

-Si ya, pero no podía escoger otro día para sentirse mejor?-

-Deja de quejarte y vamos-Jalando al pelirrojo Harry y Ron se reunieron con Hermione en la sala común y salieron del castillo para tomar el carruaje que los llevaría a Hosmeade…

-Debo hacerlo, ahora que puedo, por que al final se que esto terminara matándome y lo peor, terminare matando… de nuevo-

-En ese caso debo suponer que no le dirá nada a la Srt. Granger-

-Supone bien-

-Puedo preguntar acaso el por que-

Jack y Dumbledore mantenían una charla en la oficina del director al cual Harry había sido citado esa tarde, sin la intención de espiar Harry estaba el a los pies de la gárgola donde las palabras resonaban claramente.

-Su poción funciona, no como ella había planeado pero lo hace, hay momentos, horas en los que puedo ver sin que nada suceda pero solo son momentos en si no se cada cuando pasen-

Harry no podía creer lo cínico que era ese sujeto, Hermione se había deprimido a causa suya pensando que ninguno de sus intentos había valido la pena, que todos sus sacrificios habían sido para nada y ese sujeto no se digno a decirlo ni un simple gracias, sintio como su estomago ardía y que la frente comenzaba a dolerle por tener tan presionado el seño.

-Pero antes no podías darte el lujo de siquiera mirarme como lo haces ahora-

-Tengo estos recuerdos de mis padres y creo que puedo terminar con esto, Hermione debe tener otras cosas en la cabeza, es una chica de 16 años, ya le hice suficiente daño-

-A que se refiere?-

-Usted mismo lo dijo se había estado ausentando a clases y según Potter y Weasley ella es la mejor alumna de su clase-

-Me atrevo a decir del colegio-

-Lo ve, además, ya tiene suficiente de que preocuparse con un amigo que lleva acuestas el destino del mundo y otro que no sabe distinguir lo que siente-

-Cuando te iras?-

-Hoy mismo por la noche-

-Pro que la decisión-

-No creo poder pasar más tiempo aquí, sabiendo que ella… mi madre… que se donde dejo sus notas… si sus notas-

-Entonces esto e una despedida-

-Así es, le pido que no lo comente-

-Para toda la comunidad mágica estas desaparecido-

-Y en unos cuantos meses estaré muerto…-Un largo silencio le siguieron a aquellas palabras-Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi y lo que seguro seguirá haciendo-

-No te preocupes muchacho, espero encuentres lo que buscas-

-Lo encontrare y estaré a sus servicios en cuanto eso suceda le debo demasiado-

-Yo no tengo a nadie a mis servicios-

-En ese caso seré el primero-Después de eso rió Harry escucho un golpe sordo lo que le indicaba un abrazo de los hombres y pasos en su dirección lo más coherente que se le ocurrió fue retroceder sin hacer demasiado ruido.

La gárgola comenzó a dar vueltas y de ellas las figuras de ambos hombres se lograron apreciar, Harry fingió llegar corriendo hasta ellos.

-Profesor, siento…-Dijo con falso ahogamiento-¡Jack!-Comento sorprendido el susodicho se colocaba unas gafas oscuras en ese momento

-Potter-Contesto secamente y lo paso de largo Harry lo vio caminar hasta la pared más cercana que tenía un tapiz que Harry jamás había notado, retirando el tapiz Jack entro por una puerta, antes de que se cerrara la entrada Harry puedo darse cuenta de que Jack había entrado directamente a su habitación del otro lado del castillo, en cuanto el tapiz cayo de nueva cuenta en su lugar desapareció.

-A, eso fue-

-Una entrada muy peculiar, subamos por favor-

La platica con Dumbledore fue corta, aunque en realidad Harry paso casi 3 horas en la oficina del director, todo lo que este le había comentado le parecía mucho y poco a la vez, confundido regreso a la sala común eran las 7 de la tarde el sol pronto se pondría, la voces de sus compañeros le despejaron un poco, al entrar vio a Ron sentado con su "novia" que raro era pensar en eso, ambos se besaban y reían, siguió mirando alrededor, Dean y Lee discutían sobre algo y más alejada de todos en un rincón estaba Hermione con la mirada perdida en la ventana que daba al la torre donde la habitación de Jack se situaba, Harry no había notado ese detalle en la ubicación, de repente recordó la conversación que había escuchado hacia unas horas atrás.

Sentándose frente a su amiga le hablo

-Hola-Hermione dio un pequeño salto en su asiento

-A ya regresaste, para que te cito Dumbledore?-Pregunto la chica sin gran interés según percibió Harry puesto que dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana

-Cosa-Respondió con simpleza Harry

-Um-Comento la castaña

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto Harry

-Si solo aburrida, no hay mucho que hacer y aunque lo hubiera, estoy segura de que no lo haría bien-

Harry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en la nuca al escuchar decir eso a Hermione, ese tipo, ese tipo, es tipo se iría y si en cuanto Hermione lo supiera Harry estaba seguro de que se pondría triste de nuevo y si se enteraba de que el lo había sabido antes de que pasara…

-Ven-Le dijo Harry a Hermione sujetándola de la muñeca, se levantaron de donde estaban sentados caminaron hasta la habitación de los chicos

-Harry no estoy de humor-

Harry había llegado hasta su baúl buscando su capa y su mapa, sacándolos para después acercarse a Hermione

-Hablo enserio-Dijo la chica en tono de fastidio tomando a Harry de los brazo ya que este había tratado de cubrirla con la capa

-Debes acompañarme-Le dijo Harry

-Dame una razón para hacerlo-

-Jack se va del castillo esta noche-

La cara de Hermione tomo un aspecto de sorpresa, dolor, incomprensión y furia

-Pues que bueno-Contesto-Tal vez ira a buscar a otra persona que en verdad le pueda ayudar, ya que en este castillo solo habemos mediocres-

-No digas eso, tú le ayudaste mucho, más de lo que se merecía-

-Si claro le ayude a casi morir por m- nosotros-

-El puede ver, y no te lo ha dicho no se por que, pero creo que el tampoco quiere irse sin antes saber de ti-Por una extraña razón hacer todo aquello le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo al chico

La capa había valido gorro a fin de cuentas, en cuanto Harry le dijo a Hermione que Jack al parecer se dirigía a los terrenos del castillo esta salio corriendo de debajo de la capa.

Pasos atrás la vio trastabillar un par de veces y reponerse, saltando los escalones y salir por la gran puerta, Harry miro una vez más el mapa y a la motita con el nombre de Jack comenzarse a alejar al salir escucho a Hermione

-Donde esta?-

-Por aya- Señalo Harry a lo lejos ya el sol iluminaba ya casi extinto los terrenos donde un carruaje con un solo ocupante comenzaba alejarse

-Jack-Grito Hermione el susodicho giro ante la llamada pareció pedir que se detuvieran y de inmediato bajo del carruaje caminando en dirección a Hermione, Harry percibió que portaba anteojos oscuros.

Aun par de pasos de distancia ambos se detuvieron…

-¿Qué haces, aquí?-Fue lo que dijo Jack-¿Cómo supiste?-

-¿Te ibas a ir… -Hermione comenzó a hablar casi en susurro-

-Yo-

-¿Te marchabas… te largas… sin decirme nada-El tono de voz de Hermione comenzó a aumentar hasta convertirse en grito

-Si-Le respondió Jack ocultando el rostro-Nadie de los que saben que estoy aquí debería enterarse-

-Si eso fuera cierto saldrías a mitad de la noche, o a plena luz de día-

Los tenues rayos de sol que iluminaban el lugar se extinguían con enorme rapidez

-Supuse que todos estarían en el gran comedor-

-Ya vez que no fue así-

Nadie dijo nada alrededor de 3 minutos Harry tenía ansias de irse pero no sabía si sería lo correcto

-Yo-Dijo finalmente Jack rompiendo el incomodo silencio-Es que yo-

-No tienes que explicar nada ya se que puedes ver-

-En realidad-

-Y que olvidaste mencionarlo pero no te preocupes de nada que te valla bien-Hermione dio media vuelta pero fue detenida por la mano de Jack

-Espera, si debo explicarte, escúchame por favor-

Hermione se dio vuelta y Harry al igual que ella percibieron como Jack parecía no saber exactamente a donde mirar mientras hablaba, lo mismo que hacia cuando aun no podía ver…

-Si puedo ver, pero aun no con total libertad hay algunas visiones, como deyavus (quien sabe si así se escriba) y como, como antes pero de menor rango, por decirlo de una forma, e estado recordando algunas cosas que había olvidado por completo, en realidad busque algunos me vieran salir del castillo así Voldemort lo sabría y ya no me buscaría aquí y tu estarías…a salvo, en cierta forma… Gracias-Dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña

-Yo no te lo había dicho, nunca volviste a visitarme, y pensé que no querías verme y que estabas resentida o fastidiada de que conmigo nada funcionara, no serías la primera-

-Claro que no, yo… yo pene que eras tu el que ya no quería saber de mi-Aclaro Hermione y ambos rieron

-Que tontos-Dijo Jack

-Demasiado…entonces-

-Entonces?-

-Te vas-

-Debo hacerlo, estoy más cerca de lo que nunca podré estar si no aprovecho este momento, no se cuanto durara, y todo-Dijo Jack tomando a Hermione por la barbilla-Te lo debo a ti-

-Yo, quisiera, quisiera ver, tus ojos-Comento la castaña

-No se si pase algo en realidad esto es un poco desequilibrado y puedo hacer…te-

-Shuu-Le interrumpió Hermione poniendo tres dedos sobre la boca de Jack –Tomare el riesgo-

Dando un paso atrás Jack pareció meditarlo pero finalmente se quito los anteojos mostrando sus ojos aun cerrados que poco a poco fue abriendo con suma lentitud

Hermione miraba con asombro los negros ojos de Jack

-Son-

-De familia-Dijo Jack el cual había adoptado un gesto muy extraño

-Que?-Pregunto Hermione

-Bueno, pensé, te imagine…diferente-El rostro de Hermione se contorsiono de tristeza ante aquellas palabras

-Ya veo… y como me imaginabas-

-Algo muy lejano a la verdad-Hermione parecía querer esconder el rostro en alguna parte- Yo, nunca imagine que fueras tan… -Unas enormes e incontrolables ganas de llorar le sobre vinieron, la luz rojiza del horizonte bañaba a la chica

- Tan hermosa-En un instante Jack hizo los ojos en blanco gesto que Hermione no percibió

-Ahora debes ser fuerte, más de lo que nunca haz sido, debes superar el dolor de la muerte, y ser tan centrada como antes, el debe saber que no esta solo y tu debes convertirte en su gran apoyo, el te considera su familia, no lo dejes derrumbarse, ayúdalo a seguir su camino, no lo dejes solo-Después de eso sacudió la cabeza y se coloco las gafas

-Ya debo irme-Informo a la desorientada chica

-Jack-Le dijo Hermione

-Te prometo… que en cuanto esto pare-Dijo señalando sus ojos-En cuanto pueda ver sin que nada extraño pase aquí-Señalo su cabeza-Tu serás a la primera a quien vea y la primera en saberlo, te lo juro-

Ante aquello Hermione se guardo sus palabras, el sol ya había desaparecido por completo

Hermione se acerco a Jack y lo abrazo, estuvieron un rato así hasta que la chica se alejo

-Debes irte-

-Si, estaré en contacto-Se despidió con una sonrisa y regreso al carruaje

-Adiós-Dijo ya sentado-Gracias Potter-Y el carruaje comenzó a avanzar

-Estarás bien?-Pregunto Harry acercándose a Hermione quien veía como se alejaba el carruaje

-El dijo muchas cosas-Se giro hasta Harry-Pero estará bien, y yo también, además tenemos un largo año aun por delante y una cosas menos de que preocuparme-Y sonriendo dio media vuelta

-Vamos a comer-Invito a Harry

-Ya hace hambre- Afirmo Harry siguiendo a su amiga…

(Que caray, y asi llego al final de este fiction espero haya sido de su agrado pero no se preocupen no los voy a dejar con esto que en realidad no es nada, despues de esto sigue un Epilogo muy sangriento y cruel, lo queria terminar antes de que saliera Deatly Hallows por que la historia continuaria despues de el termino del 6° curso por consiguente el 7° era del cual iba a escribiry muchas cosas que ya habia pensado pues son similares a las que en el libro se escribieron...

Pero bueno tal cual se habia ocurrido tal cual lo escribire, la historia original de Deatly Hallows no sera tocada por mi (Que suete para ustedes)

Asi es que nos veremos muy pronto, cuidence y que les guste dejen " **REVIEWS"** por fa que les cuesta


	10. Chapter 10

OJOS DEL FUTURO

/

El verano trajo consigo varias cosas nuevas, la mayoría bastante negativas para la comunidad mágica y la no mágica, la muerte de Dumbledore fue un duro golpe que todos trataban de superar.

Estando a pocos días de la boda de Bill y Fleur Harry por fin en aquella tarde había podido hablar con Ron y Hermione a solas todo estaba listo para salir en búsqueda de los Horocrux, no había dormido nada y parecía ser el único, Ron dormía apierna suelta.

Se levanto decidido a bajar por algo que tomar, la casa estaba silenciosa o eso fue hasta escuchar una puerta abrirse en el pasillo a su espalda, se giro con varita en mano y percibió la difusa silueta de Hermione salir de la habitación de Ginny, la chica que salio aparentemente tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido se asusto al ver a Harry a mitad del pasillo, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos dejando ver a Harry que portaba un sobre.

-¿Qué diablos haces?-Pregunto la chica con una mano sobre el pecho-Casi me matas del susto-

-No podía dormir, bajaba por un vaso de agua, ¿tu que haces?-

-A, yo…-Escondiendo el sobre en su espalda

-¿Tiene que ver con el sobre que torpemente intentas esconder?-Hermione jalo Harry del brazo guiándolo hasta bajar las escaleras y llegar al piso inferior

-Despertaremos a alguien-Aclaro la chica

-¿De quien es la carta?-Pregunto Harry, Hermione giro los ojos pero respondió

-De Jack, me la envió hace una semana-

-Y hasta ahora la leerás?-

-Algo así-Hermione miro su reloj de pulsera abrió el sobre sacando el pergamino y un pequeño cristal que deposito sobre la mesa-Ya es hora-Dijo

-¿Cómo?-

-Solo guarda silencio, te explicare después con mas calma-

Harry no entendía del todo a lo que Hermione se refería pero hizo lo que le indico, la chica miraba directamente a el cristal y Harry la imito segundos después frente a el la imagen de Jack apareció, sentado del otro lado de la mesa con una enorme sonrisa y barba.

-Hola-Saludo Jack

-Hola-Respondió a su vez Hermione

-Creía que te quedarías dormida-

-No e estado despierta y no he sido la única-Especifico lo que provoco duda en el rostro de Jack-Harry esta conmigo-

-Oh, hola Harry, hace mucho que no hablábamos-

-Aja-

-Si, un gran orador como siempre-Dijo con sarcasmo

-Lo siento, es que-Harry se paseo alrededor de la mesa sin dejar de mirar a Jack, le dio una vuelta entera a la mesa sin decir palabra

-¿Es que, que?-Pregunto Jack

-En verdad estas aquí?-

-No soy una ilusión-

-Una proyección para ser exactos-Dijo Hermione

-¿Proyección?-

-Si, el cristal que le he dado a Hermione proyecta mi imagen como si en verdad estuviera ahí en tiempo real-

-Luego te lo explico yo con mas detalle Harry, por favor esto dura solo un par de minutos-

-Es verdad-Confirmo Jack-He oído que las cosas se están poniendo bastante mal, tus padres ya están instalados, no te preocupes, los he puesto bajo una poderosa protección-Hermione suspiraba de alivio

-¿Cómo has estado-Pregunto la castaña

-Bien… Un poco cansado, pero a valido la pena-

-Cuando…-intento preguntar la joven

-Regresare a Londres en un par de semanas… así que dejaremos de estar en contacto, solo…-

-Solo en emergencias, lo se-

Harry habia quedado en segundo plano miraba a ambas personas sentadas una frente ala otra, ambas con miradas de tristeza

-Insisto que es pe…-

-Estaremos bien-La corto Hermione

-Si… claro, entonces, surte… a ambos-

-Gracias-Dijo Hermione

-Gracias-Le siguió Harry

-Debo irme-Informo Jack –Hasta luego-

-Espera-Dijo Harry antes de que nada pasara -¿Tienes mas de esos cristales?-La pregunta extraño tanto a Hermione como a Jack…

-Y si se dan cuanta mama me matara y…-

-Ron deja de ser un miedoso, si fallamos en esto crees que podremos encontrar los Horocrux, además si no lo hacemos ahora cuando, no tendremos otra oportunidad de que nos estén acosando todo el tiempo, además no hemos podido estar mas de 15 minutos…-Decía Hermione hasta que ella misma se interrumpió –Hola Tonks-Saludo la chica a la recién aparecida

-15 minutos?-

-Como?-Pregunto la chica desconcertada

-Decías que 15 minutos-

-Nada, nada solo de un, un tratamiento de los dentistas para blanquear los dientes, una pasta que te pones en los dientes por 15 minutos durante 1 mes-

-Que tonto, si solo con un sencillo hechizo lo logras, pero si aun y con eso hay magos tan perezosos que no lo hacen crees que pondrán una pasta 15 minutos durante un mes-Dijo como si fuera algo tan tonto

-Si tienes razón-Agrego la castaña cuando finalmente se encontraron frente a la tienda de los gemelos

-Llegamos-Informo Ron suspirando profunda y ruidosamente

-Pareciese que estas apunto de aventarte de un barranco no de entrar aun a tienda de bromas-Le hizo saber Tonks

-A, en serio?-

Ya dentro de la tienda percibieron que en ella ya se encontraban el resto de los Weasley y varios miembros de la orden.

-Demonios-Escucho Harry que Hermione decía, miro a la chica y esta le devolvió la mirada, ambos a su vez miraron a ron que temblaba de pies a cabeza

Negando con la cabeza Hermione se alejo de los chicos y se acerco a los gemelos, Harry intento acercarse a Ron pero la madre de este le tomo por el brazo y la jalo hasta donde estaba ella con su padre.

Harry miro la escena a sabiendas de que aquello había sido adrede, camino entre los clientes acercándose al mostrador detrás de este salio Hermione seguida por los gemelos, con la cabeza le indico que observara el reloj ya era hora, busco con la mirada a Ginny y la encontró hablando con Tonks, sin quitarle la mirada de encima camino a uno de los extremo de la tienda concentrando después toda su atención en el exhibidor frente a el.

Ginny miro el lugar donde Harry había llegado, miro a su alrededor, varias miradas estaban puestas sobre el chico, volvió a mirar al chico, pero se vio interrumpida por los gemelos y Ron que pasaron frente a Harry cargando una caja bastante grande, por unos segundos Harry desapareció de su vista hasta que sus hermanos pasaron de largo y de nuevo Ginny y el resto de las personas que lo vigilaban pudieron verle nuevamente

-Ve con el-Le dijo Tonks guiñándole el ojo, la chica asintió y camino hasta donde Harry, mientras tanto Harry tomaba los objetos exhibidos frente a el para después colocarlos en su lugar, después sintió que alguien se situaba a su lado, como había supuesto Ginny había llegado hasta aquel lugar.

-Hola-Dijo ella

-Hola-Respondió el, sujeto una extraña pelotita sin mirar a la chica

-Sabes- Comenzó-Estos días has sido agradables, e pasado mucho tiempo ya mas tranquilo a pesar de todo lo malo que ha pasado-

-A mi me agrada que estés en la casa-

-A mi me agriada estar, sabiendo que tu lo estas-Ginny miro a Harry sonrojada

-¿Por qué presiento que te estas despidiendo?-

-En parte es una despedida-Le ínfimo el-Ya que no podremos escribirnos ni nada por el estilo-

-Todos te están mirando, ¿quieres que haga algo para distraerlos?-Harry sonrió ante aquel ofrecimiento

-No gracias, ya esta todo listo, lamento no poder despedirme en persona pero ya sabes-

-¡No esta!-Se escucho el grito de Tonks que recién salía del baño de la tienda

-Algunos miembros de la orden se acercaron a ella parecieron discutir y rápidamente desaparecieron, Moly se acerco rápidamente a ella, Ginny pudo escuchar claramente

-Desapareció, la escuche ¿Donde esta Ron y Harry?-Moly señalo donde Ginny hablaba con Harry y a Ron que estaba con los gemelos, Ginny también miro hacia donde sus hermanos

-¿Pero a donde fue?-Pregunto Moly

-No lo se pero es una suerte que estos dos no sepan hacerlo, que diablos-Dijo Tonks cuando de repente vio desvaneceré poco a poco la figura de Ron, Ginny también miro contrariada la escena

-Nos vemos después-Escucho que le decía Harry e igual que Ron comenzaba a desvanecerse

-Ok-Le dijo la pelirroja

Desde fuera de la tienda una mujer con sus dos hijos miraban el gran alboroto que había dentro del establecimiento, todos corrían y desaparecían para rastrear a los tres chicos

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-Dijo el que parecía ser el mayor, un niño alto de ojos negros, cabello corto de piel clara, el otro chico un poco mas bajo era casi exactamente igual a diferencia que en sus ojos eran castaños como los de la madre que les tomo de la mano para caminar tranquilamente a la salida del callejón diagon.


End file.
